The dragon inside her
by lolcatsarelol
Summary: When Rin wishes to become a demon so she can stay with Sesshomaru forever, her life will never be the same Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, OC Sorry but I don't really know how to post stories on here so the story will be one big fat chapter :3


Rin sat on the back of AhUn as she cried into her kimono. She had like this ever since they left Sesshomaru's castle this morning. She always hated going to the caste. The demons their discriminated against her just because she is a human. They wouldn't even look or talk to her unless Sesshomaru was close enough to notice. And when they did talk to her they only made fun of her. They only talked nicely to her when they knew that Sesshomaru would kill them if he heard them talk to her they way they usually do.

Rin would have kept ranting if Sesshomaru didn't break her train of thought

"Rin…" Sesshomaru started.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama it's nothing." Rin started.

Sesshomaru could tell by the way she her scent changed that she was lying to him but he was in no mood to get in a fight with her.

Sesshomaru noticed that it was getting dark. He smelled the air sensing that a hot spring was near by. He rushed on ahead clearing the area of any potential demons that might attack that night. Leaving Rin and Jaken alone in the dirt road.

Jaken looked up at Rin and said "Look what you did Rin Sesshomaru-sama ran ahead. Ugg why does he even stay with a lowly human like you."

Rin looked at him with glazed over eyes as she started crying again.

"Rin please don't cry, if Sesshomaru-sama finds out I made you cry he will surly kill me."

That was enough to throw her over the edge. "You're just like them!" She yelled at him coldly causing Jaken to stop in his tracks. "AhUn lets go." Rin said lifting up the dragon's reins causing AhUn to take to the skies and chase after Sesshomaru.

"Rin wait!" Jaken tried to yell as he tried to run after her as fast as his little legs could let him.

When Rin had found Sesshomaru sitting down against a tree she landed AhUn and got off rubbing her face of the tears that burned her eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't take looking at Rin this way no longer. He got up and used his clawed hand to lift Rin's head to look into his eyes.

"Rin tell me what happened." "Nothing happened Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin don't lie to me, tell me what happened."

"Well when we were at the castle and you were doing your duties I heard the demons ask each other why you would stay with a lowly human. Demons wouldn't even look at me thinking that because I was a human they shouldn't waste their time with me. And Jaken even said I was a lowly human. Sesshomaru why do you stay with me even though I am just a lowly human?"

"Rin…" He tried to start, shocked by the way that his own servants treated Rin, even Jaken. Rin couldn't take it any longer as she ran up and leaped into her lord's arms, hugging him like holding him was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Rin please don't cry." Was all he could say as he sat wrapped his arms around her holder her close to him. Rin looked up into his face in sadness, and then she buried her face into his silver hair. Sesshomaru started moving his claws with great delicacy up and down Rin's brown hair.

Jaken finally got to the campsite as he saw his lord hugging Rin. With his mouth opened wide he tried to protest, "Sesshomaru-sama why are you holding…" Before he could finish Sesshomaru's eyes were fixated on him.

"Jaken is it true you called Rin a lowly human?" Sesshomaru said as he began to put his hand on his sword's handle. With his quick reflexes he cut through Jaken's chest. Jaken got up with his hand on his chest where the sword has just cut him.

"Jaken if I hear you say that again I will not use Tenseiga on you. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! I won't do it again." Jaken stammered.

"Rin you may get off now." Sesshomaru said as Rin slowly let go of his kimono dropping on to the forest floor. "Rin there is a hotspring over in that direction you may go give your self a bath."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She said as she ran into the direction that her lord showed her as she stumbeled apon the hotspring. Quickly she undressed herself and laid her kimono neatly on the ground. When she had finished she jumped into the hotspring as she tried to hide from the cool night air. When she emerged again she swam to the shallow edge of the spring so she could wash her hair easyer. Soon she started to talk to herself.

"Maybe those demons are right, I am just a lowly human. Oh how I wish that I could become a demon so I could stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever."

"So you are willing to become a demon to stay with this Sesshomaru forever?" A voice came out of now where.

Rin was nervous but she said back. "If you try anything suspitous I just have to yell my lord's name and he will be here in seconds."

"Its ok Rin I am not here to hurt you. I have been watching you for sometime through the spring's water and I can see that you love your Sesshomaru very much. So like I said are you will to become a demon to stay with him forever?"

"I would do anything to stay with my lord forever. By the way what is your name? Rin asked curoisly.

"My name is Nozomi, the demon of wishes. I can tell by your heart that you truly love this man. I will grant your wish." As Nozomi said this she waved her hand over Rin's body causing orbs of light to dissolve into Rin's flesh.

"These are the powers of the demon. You are no longer human Rin. But a full blooded demon. Your powers will come slowly but eventually you will be able to accesses those power at will."

"Aeigato Nozomi! Also Nozomi before you go what kind of demon am I?"

Nozomi looked at her and said "A dragon."

Chapter two

When Rin was drying off her hair she could have sworn that she felt two small bumps on the top of her head. Well I am a dragon demon now so I guess that there will be a lot of surprises down the road.

As she said this she did a deep inhailment of the air and she smelt a demon over where her campsite was. She quickly got dressed as she ran with incredable speed back to the camp to see what was the matter. Instead she found Jaken and Sesshomaru sitting as if nothing had happened.

Rin reliezed that she must have smelt her lord and master she quickly ran over to master Jaken and inhailed his smell so she could remember it. Then she went over to her lord and smelt him as she stored the information of their smells in the back of her head.

"Rin what are you doing?" Jaken asked as he caught her sniffing Sessomaru.

"Oh nothing." She said with a blush _they must not have notticed yet that I am a demon_.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and notticed that her eyes were a golden color like his. No they couldn't be Rin was only a human, demons were the only creatures that could posess golden eyes. He also notticed that Rin's smell had changed, she smelt more powerful.

"Rin did anything happen when you were at the hotspring?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Sesshomaru-sama." She said it without emotion in her eyes like when her lord talked.

"Jaken do you want to catch some fish with Rin for supper?"

"No Rin…" Jaken tried to say but Sesshomaru glared at him till he said.

"Fine Rin lets get some fish." Rin sniffed the air until she could tell that the closets water source was north not even a mile away.

"Race you Jaken, winner gets most of the fish." As Rin said this she speed of faster than she had ever ran before as causing her to get to the river before Jaken even relized that she left.

"Rin? Where did you go?" Jaken said as he followed the trail of dust that she had left behind.

By the time that Jaken arrived at the river Rin had already caught 15 large and plump fish.

"Jaken what took you so long?" Rin asked at she shot her hand into the water catching another fish."

"Rin…"

"Well its time to go back. Come on Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled as she grapped the fish and sprinted back the camp.

"Wait Rin! Why do you run so fast?" He yelled as he ran after her.

"Mmmm smells good Sesshomaru-sama. The fish are almost ready." Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Rin had been gone for about five minuites bringing back with her 16 fish in total.

"Rin where is Jaken?"

"Oh I ran ahead of him, he went too slow?"

"Too slow? Rin you have been gone for five minutes."

"So?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru with her now golden eyes.

"Nothing Rin…" Sesshomaru finally said, knowing Rin she doesn't admit things easly. But he will find out in time.

"Arg this is taking to slow." As Rin said this she breathed fire onto the logs to make them burn faster.

No he couldn't have imangeded it, Rin breathed fire. He scratched his head in confusion. She had never done anything like this before, so why was it happening now?

"Oh we need more wood!" Rin said as she ran into the forest to get more firewood. She looked at the trees around her. "Hmm which would make the best firewood?" She thought to herself. Soon she found it. A nice thick oak which would burn nicely. She lightly blew fire on its trunk until it was weakened anough so she could cut though it with her newley formed claws. She diesided to do what she saw her lord do when he cracked his knuckles to summon up poison. When she did this her claws seemed to be on fire but she didn't feel any pain. When she cracked her knuckles on her left hand the claws seemed to turn into ice. She took her fire claws and cut through the tree then when the was on fire she used her claws of ice to stop the fire. "Hmm this will be very fun." She thought to herself.

When she arrived back in camp she had already cut up the tree into smaller pieces which she neatly stacked untill it got to high for her to reach so she started a new pile.

"Rin got some firewood!" She exclaimed as she saw that Sesshomaru and Jaken were already sitting down by the fire. As when she placed the firewood in the fire she started saying.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Then Rin passed out.

"Sesshomaru quickly ran over to Rin and caught her in mid-air. He sat with her in his lap as he stroked her hair. When ever he reached her scalp he kept of feeling two sharp bumps, if he knew better he would have said that she was growing horns.

"What is happening to you my Rin?" He said as he nuzzeled his face in her hair.

"Sesshomaru-sama what happened to Rin?" Jaken asked with concern.

"She just passed out, she will be fine." And with that Sesshomaru didn't say a word to Jaken for the rest of the night.

Later that night Sesshomaru was sure he smelt blood. No it wasn't Rin's montly realease of blood, he would have smelt that she was in heat. No this blood was coming from her hands. As he looked down on her he noticed that her face was scrunched up in anger and her hands were in tight fists with her nails imbeaded in her palms. He lifted her head so he could see her better. He put his hand to her forehead to make sure she didn't have a feaver. As he placed his hand on her head he felt something hard impeaded in her forhead above her eyes. When he looked at her with his advanced eyes which allowed him to see in the dark a crimson colored, dimond shaped jewel was their.

"Oh my Rin, what has become of you? You have been acting and looking like a demon ever since you came back from that hot spring."

He took her hands and slowly detached her nails from her palms. He smelled her blood and started licking her hands to heal her.

Rin slowley opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was licking her hands. She was so startled that she leaped back off of his lap onto the ground in a split second. "Sesshomaru-sama what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the still surprised Taiyoukai.

"Rin your hands…"

"My hands?" She looked at her still bleeding hands that she must have cut opened when she was sleeping. She quickly licked up the blood and instantly her hands were healed.

"There that's better." She said as she sat down against a near by tree like nothing had happened and she began to sleep.

Chapter 3

Rin sat up and stretched her self out. She felt as if she had grown a few inches longer when she slept.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Jaken where did Sesshomaru-sama go?"

"He left when you were still sleeping." Jaken said to her with a 'its to early in the morning to deal with this crap' kind of tone.

"Jaken I am going to be at the river, come get me when Sesshomaru-sama comes back." She said with a smile as she disapered into the sky. "Rin where did you go?"

When Rin arrived at the river she diesided that now she was alone that she should try out her true form. She had seen her lord transform into a dog multiple times so why can't she try to turn into a dragon. The first thing she had to figure out is how to turn into a dragon.

"Hmmm I never asked Sesshomaru-sama what he did, maby he thought of becoming a dog demon so he would become one.

So Rin thought about becoming a dragon. At first nothing happened but when she finally became frustrated enough she felt something happen to her.

"What is this power? Is this what it feels like to change form?" She asked herself as she was envoloped in a blue colored light.

Where Rin once stood now sat a gracefull blue and white dragon. Her eyes were a golden yellow and growing on the top of her head were two large white horns on her blue scaled skin. In the center of her head was a red, dimond shaped crystal. Her underbelly was made of white scales that looked like it was make of crystals. Along her spine were sharp white spikes that were razor sharp. Her wings hung at her sides ready to fly at any second. Her front and back legs were long and muscular with long sharp claws on her toes. Lastly she had a long tail that was covered in white spikes that could smash through anything.

Rin in her dragon form had also grown extremly tall, about the size of Sesshomaru in dog form.

Rin looked down at her reflection in the water and stretched her self out as she tried out her wings and tail. Soon she diesided to lay down and cool off in the deep river water. She was already for a nice calm evening when she smelled someone coming closer. It was Jaken. "Oh no! How do I change back?" She thought to herself.

"Rin? Rin! Where are you Rin?" She could here as she saw Jaken leave the woods by the river. Then he went wide eyed as he looked at her.

"Don't come closer!" She yelled at him but all the came out was a large roar.

"Dragon, where is Rin!" Jaken said as he erected his back trying to look taller and more intimidating.

"I am Rin!" She tried to say but all it sounded like was a chalanging growl.

"Sesshomaru-sama come quickly! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as he ran back into the woods.

Rin had no idea what to do so she tried to fly away but Sesshomaru was too quick and already was next to her. She heard him crack his knuckles as they turned green with poison.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Was all he said.

"I don't know my lord, but all I found was this dragon with Rin no where in sight."

Sesshomaru smelled the air to try to detect Rin but the smell told him that the dragon was where the smell was coming from.

"You dragon, did you eat Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"Sesshomaru-sama its me Rin!" Rin pleaded but again it came out as a growl.

Sesshomaru launched into the air as he tried to strike down the dragon but his claws bounced off her diamond hard scales.

Rin disided that the best thing to was to fly away. As she leaped into the air praying her wings would work, she soared across the sky. Jaken looked over to Sesshomaru who had already turned into his dog form as he chased her through the sky. When they meet up, Sesshomaru had already passed infront of her ready to fight. Rin stoped flying forward as and hoovered in her one spot. Sesshomaru growled as he scratched her arm, this time cutting open the skin, causing Rin's arm to bleed heavly. Rin held her arm as she tried to fly away again. Sesshomaru was prepared for this as he struck her wing causing Rin to go off balance and fall to the ground.

Rin hit the ground hard as she started to shrink back into her human form. By the time Sesshomaru had landed and changed back into his more human form the dragon he disided must have escaped but Rin was on the ground breating heavly, passed out with her arms and part of her back scratched up. Sesshomaru picked up Rin as he turned into a ball of light a flew back to Jaken with great speed.

"Sesshomar-sama what happened to Rin?" Jaken asked as he saw Sesshomaru carring Rin bridal style.

"The dragon must have dropped her as it ran off." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes of Rin who was still bleeding. "Rin?" He asked as he saw that Rin was sturring in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama I am so sorry." She finally said when she opened her eyes, as she spoke the blood in her mouth trickled down her chin.

Sesshomaru carried Rin and sat down against the nearest tree. He watched in amazment as Rin licked her wounds and they closed almost instantly.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What happened." He asked with all seriousness.

"I went to the river and the dragon took me in it's claws, and I blacked out. That's all that happened."

"Rin you could have died." Sesshomaru said as he looked into her now golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"When I die, will you remember me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she said this. Why was she so straight forward with him?

"Don't ask sure stupid questions."

"Why won't you answer me lord Sesshoamru?"

That's when he knew he was cornered, Rin wouldn't let it go, he had to give in to her.

"Rin, I would miss you." What was this feeling inside him, it felt warm and soft. Was this love? No he couldn't love anyone, but what was this felling inside him when ever Rin smiled or talked to him. He thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her.

Sesshomaru took his hand as he raised Rin's face to meet his. Slowly he tilted his head as his lips met Rin's and kissed her. Rin who was totally unprepared for this gasped as Sesshomaru moved his hands through her hair as he kissed her. Lightly he bit the bottom of her lip so she would open her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth she let out a small moan and she kissed him back the same way.

After awhile of french kissing Jaken arrived to the sight of his lord making out with Rin. The sight was too much for poor Jaken for his legs gave out as he fell to the forest floor. Before he could say anything Sesshomaru glared at him through the corner of his eyes which caused an already frightened Jaken to have a mini heart attack. Sesshomaru then stoped kissing Rin as he relized "_What am I doing? Me who hated humans for most of my life is now kissing one?_" He shoved Rin off a little harder then he attended to do as Rin smaked against the forest floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as tears were about to flow from her eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned into a ball of light a fled the forest. _Why did he kiss her? This Sesshomaru needs no one. But what he felt with Rin was something he never felt before. He truly did love her._ He thought to himself as he escaped what had happened back with Rin and Jaken.

Chapter 4

"Look what you did you stupid girl, now Sesshomaru-sama won't come back." Jaken yelled at Rin who was staring at the sky not knowing what to do.

Rin hearing this turned to Jaken with hate in her eyes. Before Jaken knew what was happening he was pinned to the ground with her claws at his throat.

"Jaken do not try my patients right now." Rin said as she relased the scared Kappa from under her. Jaken when he had finally got up breathed heavly as he put his hand to his chest. _Rin can be as scary as Sesshomaru sometimes. I would hate to be the person to push her over the edge._ He thought to himself.

Rin sniffed the air, her lord didn't get far, his scent still lingered in the air.

"Come Jaken."

"Rin…"  
Rin was leading Jaken and AhUn through the forest as a tree demon approched the group.

"Mmm a human, I haven't eaten a human in a few days now." The tree demon said as he closed in on Rin.

"Run Rin, I can hold him off with the staff of two heads."

"Jaken back down, I can handle this one."

"Ha you think you can kill…" He couldn't finish the scentence because Rin had already killed him. Rin looked down at the tree demon who was now in two.

"Keh, stupid demon." She said as she started walking again.

_Rin has been acting very different latly, I have noticed that she has a demon aroa surrounding her. When she finds Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru better be well prepared for a war._ Jaken thought laughing to himself. Yes Sesshomaru was in a run for his money with this girl.

Finally after seven slain demons later Rin was pissed off. Where was he hidding?

She smelt the air as he smelled her scent near his castle. _So are you going to hide there, at home base?_ She cruly smiled, she was going to beat him their even if it ment leaving Jaken and AhUn behind for awhile.

"Jaken"

"Yes Rin?"

"Stay here with AhUn."

"But Rin…" When Jaken wouldn't listen to her, which he never did Rin was already angry enough and she didn't need this little Kappa to disobay her. She turned to him with fire in her eyes and said.

"Do what I said."

And with that she sprinted ahead so quickly that it took Jaken a few seconds to relize that she was gone. Rin passed things so fast that the scenary around her was flashing by in greens and blues. Yes Sesshomaru was getting closer, his scent was very dense in this location. Soon she spied him sitting at the face of a cliff. Her first thought was to sneak behind him and push him over.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama why did you run away?"

"I want some time alone Rin."

"No lord Sesshomaru." Was she disobaying him? She always did as he said, only once or twice had she said no.

"Rin follow me." He said as he got up and walked down the side of the mountain he had retreated to moments ago. Rin nodded and followed.

The walk was aqwardly quiet until in about 20 minutes in there was a village in sight.

"Rin I want you to go to that village. It is to dangerous for you to live with me anymore."

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin has already told you, I want to stay with you."

"No Rin. Again you almost died today. I can't always be there to help you. Please for me just go." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the village.

"Bye Rin." He said as he started walking away.

Rin not noing to be sad or angry. Her glazed eyes were filled with anger. She couldn't tell him that she was a demon now who couldn't live in a human village. Anger over took her as she started to unknowingly change into her dragon form.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled at him as she leaped for his unsesspecting self. Sesshomaru managed to look over his shoulder to see a red eyed blue and white dragon charging towards him, and just managed to miss the blow that she was going to give him.

"Sesshomaru I will not go!" She growled at him surprised that she figured how to talk. She looked her hand as a ball of fire apeared and she trusted the fire ball at him.

"Rin…" Was all Sesshomaru could say. _That dragon was Rin. So Rin is a demon? No that's not possible, she had to be a human. But she was able to transform purfactly. He didn't know to be either impressed or worried_.

"Fight back you coward." Rin growled as she slashed at him with her long claws just missing giving him a deadly blow.

_Coward? No one called him a coward and lived, but he couldn't kill Rin, he needed to find a way to calm her down._

Sesshomaru tried to block her attacks as best he could but Rin was to big and powerful when he was in human form. Soon as he had completely transformed he let out a magnificant roar. He needed to block her attacks till she calmed down. After blocking her attacks one by one he disided that this was not calming her down. He had to eather knock her unconctus or find another way.

The neck, yes he had to block her blood circulation long enough for her to pass out. Then she would be able to change back. Almost as if Rin read his mind she moved her self out of the way and racked her claws into Sesshomaru's soft underbelly causing Sesshomaru to fall to the ground. His paw went to his chest as he saw that his once white paw was soaked in blood. He pretended to be down as Rin moved in for the kill, when she was close enough to him he sprang from the blood soaked ground and went for her through. He bit her neck causing the already angry dragon to move around trying to throw him off.

Jaken arrived ridding AhUn yelling "Rin where are you Rin?" as he saw his Sesshomaru fighting the dragon from the other day. "Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama I will help you!" Jaken said as he went over to the dragon and used the staff of two heads to burn it. Rin already pissed off by the fact that Sesshomaru had her by the neck slapped him with her barbed tail just missing stabbing him with one of her spikes. AhUn also disided to help and was making fire balls to throw at the attacker.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold on for much longer. He had already lost a lot of blood and Rin throwing his body back and forth like a rag doll didn't help either. He took his front legs as he used them to slam Rin to the ground. Then he steped on to her arms so she couldn't use them against him. Slowly Rin was losing this battle. Sesshomaru stopped her breating just long enough for her to pass out as Rin slowly got smaller and smaller till he was left hoovering above Rin in human form.

"That was Rin?" Jaken asked confused.

"Rin are you okay?"

Slowly Rin opened her eyes and say the wound on his chest and the blood on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama I am so sorry."After Rin said this she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of when she had first found Sesshomaru at the edge of her village, she had given everything to him, all her food and every thing she owned in this world. And in return him, a demon lord treated her better that everyone at the village all together. Then her dream changed to when he saved her for the first time from the wolves. The dream moved to when she returned from the underworld with him and he saved her life for a second time. She remembered everything important that happened between them, includding the kiss they shared. But her dream turned sour as she remembered what happened during the fight. She had cut him up bad and burned him too. Also she remembered hurting Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin muttered in her sleep. Sesshomaru looked down to Rin who was now on his lap mutting his name in her sleep as she figited with her face scrunched up in anger.

"Rin." As Sesshomaru said this Rin opened her eyes as she looked at her demon lord in tears. She hurt him badly and he was taking care of her first. She only had a few cuts and bruses when Sesshomaru had a large gapping hole in his chest. His kimono had four gashes in it where her claws had hit him. Rin lowered her head to his chest as she licked up his blood. Sesshomaru accedently let out a moan of pleasure and Rin raised an eyebrow as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Slowly but surly his wounds closed up and healed. When she was finished she got out of his lap and tended to her own wounds.

"Rin when did you become a dragon demon?" Sesshomaru let curiosity get the best of him as he asked this.

"That night we came back from your castle, a demon of wishes named Nozomi heard my wish and granted it. I went to the spring a human and came back a demon."

"What did you wish for Rin?"

Rin blushed, could she tell him, she had to after hurting him so much. "Well, I wished that I could become a demon so I, so I…"

"So you could what?"

"Stay with you forever." Rin said looking away from him, her eyes concealed by her bangs.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in interest. He would never forget those words. She had wished to stay with him forever; she even gave up any chance of being a human for him. She had given him everything, her heart and soul but he never did anything for her. But was it now ok to like her just because she was a demon now? No he had always liked her, loved her actually. He had to have her.

"Rin come here."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"You would throw away your past life for me; you would give up everything just to be with me?"

"Yes my lord." Rin said without hesitation.

"Rin, would you be my Lady of the West?" Sesshomaru finally said it, he was proposing. Rin couldn't believe that he had proposed to her. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't take in the level of happiness that over filled her as she started to cry.

"Rin its ok if you don't want to, just don't cry." Sesshomaru said his body filled with sadness with the idea that she might reject him; he had been kind off a jerk to her the past few days.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have always hoped that you would ask me that question. Yes, a million times yes Sesshomaru-sama. I would be your Lady of the West."

Sesshomaru was filled with emotion, something that didn't happen to him ever since his father died. He grabbed Rin in his arms and hugged her tightly against him.

"Rin this will hurt for a second but it will be over quickly." Sesshomaru moved his face to her neck as he bit down.

"Rin I have marked you as mine. This mark will prove that you are taken and that you are mine"

"Then Sesshomaru come here." Rin said as she moved her face near his neck and bit him too.

"Now we are both marked." Rin said filled with happiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked for he had just managed to get himself out of the tree that he got stuck in when he was hit by Rin's tail.

"Jaken I would like you to meet the Lady of the West."

Chapter 5

Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken and AhUn walked down a familiar dirt road. They were headed for Sesshomaru's castle. Rin was prepared for the journey back, now that she was a demon there was nothing to fear. Sesshomaru also promised that there was a special surprise for her when they returned. Rin could only imangen what her lord had given to her. The mear thought of it caused Rin to break the scilence between the group with a joyful laugh.

"Rin why are you laughing?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"I was thinking of something good that will happen." Rin answered with a giggle.

Sesshomaru turned his head to meet her, raised an eyebrow then sighed to himself.

_Yep that was his Rin, all his and no one elses. She may have grown up, but she still acted like she did when they met all of those years ago. _The thought of this made him almost smile.

"Jaken-sama when will we get there?" Rin asked impationtly.

Jaken sighed and rolled his eyes, that was the fifth time she had asked him in the past hour. "Rin we will get there when we get there."

"Ugg you guys are too slow." Rin said as she disapeared for a second then reapeared infront of the group. "See what I mean? Hurry up."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but make a small smile when he heard this. It was good that she wanted to go back to the castle. He remebered when they returned after a few nights there that Rin wouldn't stop crying.

AhUn almost ran up to Rin and nuzzled his two heads in her hair.

"AhUn!" Rin said as she laughed and hugged the two headed dragon in her arms. "You are the cutest thing in the world, did you know that?" She said with a smile as she held the dragon close to her. Then she hopped on the back of the dragon as the dragon's heads looked at her with happyness.

AhUn disided to have some fun with her as he took to the skys and did three loop de loops in the air. Rin flashed a huge smile as she laughed.

Yep that was Rin alright. Sesshomaru thought to himself. They were about halfway to the castle and it was getting dark.

"Rin follow me." Sesshomaru said as he moved off the path into the woods.

"You too Jaken."

Not knowing where their lord was taking them they just followed with curiosity. Rin gasped as she saw where they were going. There was a beautiful waterfall falling into a churning river. The area was surrounded with flowers and trees and a small hot spring.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said as she stared at the land dumbfounded.

"Rin do what you want." Sesshomaru said as he changed into a ball of light and flew off into the distance.

"Jaken isn't it so beautiful?"

Rin heard Jaken sigh as he said. "Yes Rin…"

"Rin is going to go get dinner. Does Jaken want to come?"

"Nope." Jaken said as he sat down against a tree.

"Ok see you later Jaken!" Rin said as she ran into the woods. She had enough with fish, she wanted meat. In the woods she saw a boar. Scilently she stalked her pray then gave it a death blow with her claws. She had finally gotten used to the fact that she had claws now instead of nails. She carfully draged the boar though the forest to the make shift camp as she started gutting it.

"Rin what is that?" Jaken asked impationtly.

"I killed it for dinner, why else did you think I dragged it all the way here to gut it and not eat it? You ask stupid questions sometimes Jaken." Rin said with a smile and she had already seperated the meat from the organs. Slowly she gathered up fire wood and she left to get sticks for the meat to cook on.

When she returned Jaken was trying hard to start a fire but with no success.

"Jaken-sama what are you doing?"

"Starting a fire you silly girl, since you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you don't know the proper technec."

Rin rolled her eyes as she pushed Jaken to the side. She inhailed a large amount of air and a orb of fire apeared in her mouth. She blew it on the stack of wood and a nice fire had started.

"Ha Jaken I win." Rin said in a joking tone.

Jaken said nothing and went over to start cooking his meat.

In about five minutes the meat was well cooked. Jaken ate his quickly but Rin just scarfed down the meat. Jaken had only three pieces of meat when Rin had eaten eight.

"Mmm Jaken-sama this is good!" Rin said with a smile as she went for another piece of meat.

"Rin save me some atleast!" He yelled at her as he grapped for another piece of boar.

Rin finished her meal as she started heading for the hot spring. "Jaken Rin is going to take a bath. No peaking." She said with a smile as she ran and quickly striped her self of her kimono. Slowly she walked into the hot water and sighed when her body was completely submerged. Rin started washing her hair when Sesshomaru had arrived. He arrived to the sight of a naked Rin in the hot spring. Blood rushed to his face. He had sceen Rin naked before but she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Rin's voice broke the scilence.

"Sesshomaur-sama I know you are there, I can smell you. So could you please stop peaking at me and let me take a bath in piece."

Sesshomaru had been caught. He arverted his eyes from her as he left for a second time that night with his head filled with the sight of Rin.

Rin realized that he left and let out a small sigh as she left the water and dryed her self and put her kimono back on. She walked back to the roaring fire and Jaken sleeping soundly. Slowly Rin moved up to Jaken and looked at him._What a lazy kappa! I am gone for about ten minutes and he goes to sleep not even caring if something happened to me._ She grumbled to herself as she sat against a tree. She disided not to sleep that night like her lord did and watched over Jaken .

Sesshomaru arrived after midnight and was amazed Rin was still awake.

"Rin why aren't you sleeping?" He asked curiously.

"Rin watched over Jaken when he was sleeping to make sure he was safe." Rin said with the hint of a smile.

Sesshomaru said nothing but nodded to her logic. He watched her when she slept so he knew she was safe, so why couldn't she do that with Jaken.

Rin closed her eyes and slept feeling safe that her lord was guarding over her. Sesshomaru heard her breathing slow down and turn into even, deep breaths. He smiled in the dark where no one could see and moved over to Rin as he stroked his claws through her brown colored hair. His hands hit something hard and sharp on the top of her head. Her horns had grown larger since the last time he touched them. They were white and smooth. They slightly curved to the back of her head Sesshomaru noticed as he touched them with his hands.

Rin had moved restlessley in her sleep as she felt Sesshomaru touch her scensative horns. Sesshomaru noticed that she was moving when he touched her horns so he stoped and cuddled next to her as he slowly fell asleep.

Rin woke up to Sesshomaru fluff in her face. She wasn't prepared for how close he was to her and jumped up with gasp. Sesshomaru opened his eyes quickly looking for any kind of danger. _Damn he fell asleep. Rin could have been hurt and he was off in a dream._ He looked around again and saw that Rin had left the area. He hit his face with his hand as he walked over to Jaken and kicked him.

"Wake up we are leaving." Sesshoamru said with a growl. _Rin was gone and he was to blame, he should have watched her more carfully._

"Yes my lord!"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, Rin scent was really close to him now. Rin smelled him coming also as she was picking flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama have you come for Rin?" Rin asked as she was about finished with a bocay of flowers.

Sesshomaru rushed to her voice and saw that she had ran to a field of flowers. Rin walked up to her demon lord and trusted the flowers towards him.

"I picked them for you." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru smelt the floors. They were covered in her scent. Sesshomaru looked up down to Rin's face and gave her a look like 'why the heck did you do this for me?' kind of look.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama like his present?" Rin asked with hope in her eyes, just waiting to be crushed if he answered wrong.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru likes your gift." Sesshomaru said trying to make sure he didn't hurt Rin's feelings anyway. He never knew what to do with her flowers and always ended up leaving them behind when she wasn't looking.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and cryed. "Its ok if you don't like them you don't have to lie to me my lord." She managed to say.

"Why do you think I am lieing?"

"I can tell by your scent and heart beat. You don't like them!" She said as she turned her back to his and walked over to Jaken who was still running after Sesshomaru.

"Come Jaken." Rin said with all calmness as she walked over to AhUn. Soon she was off the ground and in the arms of Sesshomaru.

"Rin look at me. I really do like your gift." He replied with no emotion in his eyes. Rin looked at him for a second then disided to torture him for awhile longer, she could tell he felt hurt that she didn't trust him.

Rin looked away and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Lier." Was all she said trying to hide a smile and she started walking away from him.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru tried to say as he saw Rin cry as she walked towards AhUn. Rin was crying fake tears but Sesshomaru didn't have to know that. Sesshomaru quickly ran into the field of flowers and found a white and blue lily and gave it to Rin.

"Here." Sesshomaru said as he saw Rin's eyes brighten up.

"Oh how could I stay made at my Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said with a laugh as she rapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Sesshomaru had no idea what the heck was going on so he hugged her back and then placed her on the dirt road.

"Jaken hold onto my pelt."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken answered. Rin had already gotten on AhUn and flew ahead. Sesshomaru quickly persuited her as they rushed down the path to the castle.

Within an hour the castle was in sight. Sesshomaru's castle was large and partually built into a mountain. It was made of a white marble and had a green roof. It was built with multiple stories and many rooms. The castle had a concelment spell on it causing no members of the castle no enterance unless aporved by who ever was in charge, which was usally Sesshomaru. Near the castle was a clif that faced the sea. Rin always loved looking at the sea for hours and hours apon end.

They came to the castle's entrence which opened up to a large staircase. When they arrived Sesshomaru glidded up the stairs never touching them. Rin had tried to this before without success. This time when she tried she felt a pain at her shouldars as a pair blue and white wings appeared. Slowly she flapped them up in down as she flew up the stairs. Poor Jaken not having any of these kind of powers had to walk up the stairs the old fashioned way.

Before Sesshomaru had even arrived to the castle there was already talk about how Sessomaru chose Rin, a human to be his mate. They tried to look happy when he arrived. Sesshomaru was greeted with bows of his servents. But his populatry was short as all the servents were gasping at Rin.

When Rin had reached the top of the stairs she folded up her wings and they reentered into her back. The sevents looked at each other, this couldn't be Rin, this Rin was a demon, not human.

"Rin follow." Sesshomaru said as he pushed through the crowd of demons. He brought Rin down a hall to a room right next to his

"This is your bedroom Rin." Rin entered the room in amazment. It was much larger than her other room with a closet filled with beautiful kimonos. In the middle of the room was a large futon. It was perfect.

"Sesshomaru-sama I love it!" Rin said as she hugged her lord.

"There is more." He said as he clapped his hands as a female panda demon named Daichi entered. She stood upright and looked human but she had the colorings of a panda. She had small panda ears on the top of her head and a small panda tail sticking out of her black and white kimono. It was hard to tell what was fabric and what was fur.

"This is Daichi, she will be your servent."

"Hello Daichi."

"Hello ." Daichi said with a bow of respect.

"Come Rin there is another thing I want to show you."

Rin followed Sesshomaru with great obedionce as he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Now you can look." He removed his hand and Rin was left standing in a garden of flowers. Rin's knees grew weak as she fell down in a gasp. Never before had she sceen so many different kinds of flowers in one place. She cryed tears of happiness.

"Why do you cry? Aren't you happy?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I love them Sesshomaru thank you." Rin said as she sat down on a bench in the middle of her garden.

"This is your garden Rin, you may come here anytime you like, as you noticed it is connected to your room so you may come and go as you please."

Rin ran into Sesshomaru and gave him another hug and then kissed his cheek.

"I love everything, thank you." Rin then left him alone in her garden and walked back to her room to get prepared for dinner.

"Hello Daichi!" Rin yelled as she ran into her new room. Daichi was picking out a kimono for Rin for the dinner tonight.

"Hello mistress." Daichi answered with a bow.

"Please call me Rin Daichi."

"Yes Rin." Daichi said with a smile. Daichi was a 400 year old Panda demon but she looked like a 17 year old human. She was very shy and never talked to anyone.

"Daichi would you please prepare my bath?"

"Yes Rin." Daichi nodded her head and ran into her bathroom.

Rin laid down on her futon and let out a sigh. It was tiring traveling for two days to get all the way here. She closed her eyes and took a quick nap.

"Rin? Rin your bath is ready." Daichi shook her softly not trying to hurt her.

"Mmmm fine i'll get up." Rin said with a smile as she moved into her bathroom. Daichi followed with a comb and other hair accessories in her paws. Rin derobed as she walked into her bath tub. She let out a sigh of relief as the warm water sent a shiver down her spine.

"I will do your hair miss."

"Please call me Rin." Rin corrected Daichi again. Daichi's long claws washed her hair with ease then she combed it. Next she put up her hair into a bun and placed a golden comb in it.

"There!" Daichi said with a smile, showing her razor sharp fangs.

"Thank you Daichi." Rin slowly dressed herself in a black kimono with red flowers embroyded in it that Sesshomaru had given her as a gift when she turned 15. It was one of her favorites.

"Daichi you don't talk much do you?" Rin said jokingly.

"Ummm no Rin I don't" Daichi said neverously not knowing where Rin was taking this conversation.

"Why?"

"Well I grew up by myself, my parents abonded me when I was just a cub. I came to this castle in surch of a job. A kind lady took me in and taught me how to be a servent to the lord, she was very nice but one day she was killed by another demon who was a spy. After she died no one cared for me, all I was to them was just another demon. My new master beat me often and yelled at me. I was taught to never talk unless spoken to and never talk for a long time. I often forgot this rule and was beaten. My master beat me so often I never talked unless spoken too, and even then I never talked." Tears started to form in Daichi's eyes _why did I just tell this all to her? She might beat me like my old master did._

"Oh Daichi its ok…" Rin did something Daichi never saw coming. Rin ran up and hugged Daichi, telling her everything will be okay, she could talk to her.

Daichi looked down at her master as Rin started to softly cry. "It will be ok." Rin just said to her over and over. Daichi hugged Rin back and asked.

"Why are you so kind? We haven't even known each other for a whole day, yet you give me hugs."

"Its just that I remember when I was 8 years old when my family was killed by bandits no one cared for me, everyone looked down on me. I would be beaten often and was never fed. No one would listen to what I had to say so I never spoke. But one day I met Sesshomaru-sama and I gave him everything I owned when he was hurt, he made me find my voice again. I want to help you too Daichi." Rin said as she looked into the panda's green eyes.

There was a knock at the door then Sesshomaru arrived to the sight of Rin and Daichi's little 'hug fest'.

"If you girls are done with your hugs will you head down to dinner."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" They said in perfect unison. Then Daichi did something she hadn't done in years she laughed.

When Rin and Daichi finally entered the great dinning hall there was a huge table in the middle of the room sounded by demons of all shapes and sizes, but most were dog demons. They looked for a seat and they saw two seats right next to the lord himself. When they entered the demons stood and bowed to Rin and then sat back down.

Rin sat on the pillow that was placed for her and then Daichi sat next to her. The chefs brought in plates full of a different kinds of food. Before the feast began Sesshomaru stood up and everyone went scielent.

"I would like to anounce that I have chosen a mate, a Lady of the Western Lands. Rin will you stand?" He said as he pointed to Rin who stood and blushed as there was a lot of clapping for her. She bowed and sat back down.

"May the feast begin!" He said as he started eating.

When dinner was over Rin and Daichi went back to Rin's room to get ready for bed.

"Daichi?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Could you sleep in here tonight? I am just used to sleeping near other people."

"If that is what you wish I will bring a extra futon.

"Arigato Daichi!" Rin said with a smile as Daichi left her room.

Rin took off her nice kimono and got into her covers. She hadn't slept in a bed for days.

Daichi came in with another demon who set the bed down near Rin's then bowed and left the room. Daichi then laid down next to her bed as the two girls talked for the rest of the night.

Chapter 6

"Daichi I am soooo bored." Rin said as she thumped her claws on her table.

"Well you having nothing planned for today besides dinner later tonight."

"Hmmm Daichi come with me I know what to do." Rin said as she grabbed Daichi's wrists forcing the Panda demon to follow her.

"Lets go outside the castle."

"But that is forbidden, lord Sesshomaru said for you to stay in the castle."

"Daichi I think that I am old enough and strong enough to leave the castle for a few hours. Come on lets go!" Rin said with a smile. She then opened up the large window against the back wall of her room and held onto Daichi.

"Hold on!" Rin jumped out the window with a screaming Panda demon in her arms. Then in a split second Rin's wings came out of her back as they soared across the castle and into the woods. When they were a safe distance from the castle Rin landed on the ground and let go of Daichi.

"Rin! We will get in so much truble if we are caught!"

"Then lets not get found come on lets go exploar!" Rin then ran through the woods like she did when she, Jaken and Sesshomaru were traveling.

"Come on Daichi!" _Rin where are we going to go?_ Daichi said to herself as she raced after the girl.

They walked through the woods untill they saw a village in the clearing. When they went closer they saw that the village was being attacked by a snake demon.

"Daichi lets go help!"

"But Rin…"

"Daichi they need our help, this village is under lord Sesshomaru's rule so we need to do something!"

Daichi sighed and followed her into the village. When they got even closer they noticed that the Snake demon was extremly big.

"Daichi you can transform right?"

"Yes Rin why?

"Then transform and come with me!" Rin then was enclosed with blue light as she transformed into her blue and white dragon form.

"Ok Rin if that is what you want."_ Wow I didn't know Rin was that powerful_ She thought to herself as she was covered in black light when she transformed into a giant panda. She was on all fours, her paws had ten foot long claws and her teeth were long and jagged. Her once green eyes were surrounded by red. When she was finished transforming she followed Rin into battle.

Rin easly pinned the snake to the ground with her tailons on the snakes head. She yelled "Claws of ice!" and her claws turned a blueish color and she slashed at the snakes underbelly. The wound was soon consumed in ice and the snake started to freeze until all of its organs turned to ice. Daichi then took her claws and slashed the snake in half, when the snake's halfs hit the ground they disolved from the poison in Daichi's claws.

Rin and Daichi turned back into their human forms as everyone from the town ran outside to greet their savors.

"Thank you demons! You saved us!" They cheered in almost purfect unison. Rin bowed and said. "Oh its nothing, do you need any help fixing your town?"

The people nodded their heads as they pointed to the distroyed buildings.

"Come on Daichi lets go get some wood!" Rin said with a smile as she bounded into the woods. Daichi stayed for a second, bowed then ran after Rin. With their demon strength they cut down huge trees and caried them back to the village. Then Rin took her claws and cut them into boards as Daichi nailed them together. It took them less than an hour to finish the first house, which they made it about two times bigger than it originaly was.

When they finally finished it was dark. A lady came up to them and asked. "Will you demons please stay the night at my inn? It is the least I can do since you saved us all."

"Daichi lets stay, it is already dark out and it wouldn't be safe traveling back to the castle this late."

Daichi sighed knowing there is no reason to argue, Rin always made the final disition. "Fine we can stay the night."

The lady clapped her hands and showed them to their rooms. When Rin and Daichi settled down they went back downstairs for dinner. The only people around the table where Rin, Daichi and the lady that invited them. The lady was holding something but she could not tell what it was.

"Excuse me miss but what are you holding?"

"Oh!" She said startled. "I found it yesterday in the woods all aboned, but I can't take care of it." She said sadly as Rin walked up to her and saw that she was holding a baby cat demon. Rin then squiled in dilight. "Oh it is sooooooooooo cute!"

"I know this is a lot to ask but you are from the castle right?"

"Yes"

"Then could you please take this baby there? I can't raise for I am a human but your castle is full of demons so he could grow up correctly."

The lady slowly handed Rin the cat demon. Rin looked down at it and smiled causing the baby to laugh.

"Does he have a name?"

"No I didn't name it, would you like to?"

"Yes." Rin said as she nuzzled her face into the demons hair. The cat demon had silver hair and black ears on the top of his head. He had blue eyes and fangs. He was mostly white but with black spots all over him. He had also had a tail that swung back and forth in contemptness.

"He so beautiful." Rin said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the little demon. She disided that he was now hers, she would treat him like a son.

"Thank you so much kind lady." Rin said with a nod as she started eating dinner. When she and Daichi finished they went upstairs with the child.

"What are you going to name him Rin?"

"I was thinking about it all dinner and I want to call him Kei." As she said his new name his ear's pricked up then he let out a little laugh.

"Aww Rin that is the cutest baby I have ever seen." After saying this she waved goodby to Rin as she walked to her room for the night. Rin then took Kei into her room and layed down on the bed with him in her arms as she fell asleep.

She awoke later in the night because Kei managed to clime into the top of her kimono and tried to suckle her breasts without success.

"Oh are you hungry? Im sorry I don't have any milk for you but I think I can find something for you to eat." Rin then took the baby off of her chest and carred him to the kitchen. She cooked him some rice with a pot she found on the table. When the rice was finished cooking she mashed it up untill it was a creamy looking fluid. She then placed the rice in a bag as she fed it to Kei.

"You must be so hungry, you already managed to eat half of the bag already!" When Kei was finished she burbed him. Then a prutred smell entered her nose.

"Do you need to be changed too?" She asked. She never changed a baby before so she went to go get Daichi.

"Daichi are you awake?"

"I am now, what is it Rin?"

"How do I change the baby?"

"You need to take the cloth he is wearing right now and clean it. Then you can place it back on him."

"Ok." Rin said with a nod as she left her room, then she left the inn to go to the river that ran through the town. She quitly washed the cloth thinking of what Sesshomaru was doing right now. Did he even realise that she was gone yet?

"Rin open the door! Its time for dinner! Rin!" Jaken yelled as he banged on the locked door to Rin's room. "Don't try to be funny, Sesshomaru-sama will be angry if you are late!" He heard no reply but he got tired of banging on her door for the past five minutes so he went to go get Sesshomaru.

"Rin? Rin open the door now." Sesshomaru said with calmness in his voice as he knocked on the door.

"Rin anwer me." He didn't here a reply or anything for that matter. He sighed as he trusted his claw into the lock as he opened the door. Rin was not in her bedroom. He then walked into her bathroom but she was not there either. She had to be in her garden then. He thought to himself as he walked outside with Jaken following close behind.

"Rin?" He asked but he didn't see her.

"Rin if you are hidding come out now this isn't funny." Sesshomaru said with anger in his voice. He smelled the air, her scent wasn't there.

"Jaken where is Rin?" He asked with concern.

"I don't know my lord no one has seen her or Daichi all day."

"Follow Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he sniffed the air, her most recent scent was in her bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked into the empty room when something caught his eye. The large window in the back of her room was wide open. She must have left the castle with Daichi. He slamed his fist against the wall in frustration. She could be any where right now, she could also be hurt. He turned into a ball of light as he chased after her.

When Rin had finished she folded the cloth on him as she carred him back into her room. She stretched herself out on the bed as she stared up at the celing. Kei had managed to clime on the top of her stomach as he kneeded at her belly trying not to hurt her with his claws as he spun around in a circle then laid down. Rin could tell by his steddy breathing he had fallen back asleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama what are you doing right now? I am surprised I even made it an hour out of the castle without you noticing I was missing." She said to herself in the darkness of the night. Rin closed her eyes as she put her hand on Kei and she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru followed her scent till he came to a small village. He smelled her clearly now but he also smelt blood. What did she do? He thought to himself. He sniffed the air again and he smelt that she was inside the building to his right. He read the letters on the sign, she was staying at an inn.

Scilently he walked into the building and up the stairs to the room that Rin was in. His eyes ajusted to the dark of the room as he saw Rin sleeping with something on her lap. As he reached for what it was Rin grased his hand and pulled him to the floor.

"Get away from me! Who are you?" Rin growled at him. She then sniffed the air, oh no it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she pulled the still surprised demon off the floor.

"Rin why did you leave the castle?" Sesshomaru said as he tried to drag her out her room.

"So I can't leave you for a few hours but you can leave me for weeks? I can take care of myself now." Rin yelled at him causing Daichi to wake up and run into the room to see her lord and Rin fighting.

"Daichi did you let Rin go off on her own" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"I um…" She tried to say.

"Sesshomaru-sama I forced Daichi to come with me. I was so bored I wanted to go into the forest. Why can't I go off on my own like you can?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the thing in her arms.

"What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" He said while raising an eyebrow. "You are protecting it to much for it to be nothing."

"I can't tell you right now." Rin said as she hugged it close to her and grabbed Daichi's arm.

"I will meet you back at the castle now let me be." As Rin said this wings came out of her back as she flew faster than a human could see out of the inn. She was angry now, very angry. Why could he go and get her, but he could leave for weeks and suspect me to leave him alone! Rin growled at that fact, while Daichi was still screaming her head off. She never did like flying. Kei was moving around in Rin's arms not knowing what the heck was going on.

When they arrived back at the castle Rin sat down on her bed and cryed. She cryed for the fact that Sesshomaru was being a jerk and that he might not let her keep Kei. No one was to touch Kei but her.

"Rin please stop crying." Sesshomaru said as he flew back in through her window.

"Why won't you tell me what you are protecting?"

"Because you might hurt him."

_Him? What the heck did she have_. He thought.

"I won't hurt him just show me what you have."

"No."

Daichi slowly walked towards the door and when she made it, she sprinted faster than she had ever run before out the door. She didn't want to get caught up in a fight.

Sesshomaru had enough of not knowing what she was hidding. He flashed his hand towards her arms but she saw this coming and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"No Sesshomaru!"

"Rin just show it to me now!" Rin saw her lords eyes turn red and the normaly straight lines on his face were now jagged.

"Fine but if you so as make him cry I will hurt you!" Rin said with a growl flexing her claws. Slowly she showed him Kei.

"Is that a cat demon?"

"Yes his name is Kei."

"Why do you have a cat demon with you?"

"He was an offan so I adopted him."

"With out telling me?"

"Like you would let him stay."

Kei even though just a kitten didn't like the fact his new parents were fighting. He let out a large mew and covered his face with his paws.

"Look what you did Sesshomaru-sama! Its ok Kei mommys got you." Rin sat up and left the room softly talking to the kitten.

Sesshomaru glared at her until she left. He then left her room and entered his. When he arrived he slammed his fist against his stone table causing it to break in half. _Why can't he talk to her? Why did she believe that he would hurt that cat demon named 'Kei' anyway? He would never distroy anything that she loved._ He left his room and found Rin and Kei in her garden. She was holding him against her chest as she looked up to the full moon.

"Ug I'm such an idiot! Sesshomaru-sama probably hates me right now for acting like such a jerk!" She said to herself as she clenched her hands into a tight fist causing her claws to cut her.

When Kei smelt her blood he moved his face to her hand and started licking up the blood.

"Kei, you might be the only person in this world who likes me right now. I pissed off Sesshomaru-sama and Daichi probably is angry that I made her leave against her will."

Sesshomaru was watching in secretly as she started crying. She held Kei tightly as she got up and headed for Sesshomaru's direction. Not knowing what to do Sesshomaru did something he usually never does, he ran off.

Rin took Kei and layed down on her bed and hid in her covers. Kei snuggled against her arm as they both fell asleep.

Sesshomaru checked in on Rin to see if she was sleeping. Rin was snuggled against Kei under the colorful blankets. _She is beautiful even when she is sleeping. And the way she is holding Kei looks like she had known him her whole life._ Sesshomaru smiled at the sight of her and his new son. Yep he disided to let her keep the child since it made her so happy. He never had a son before so this should be an interesting experience before they have their own kids. Well they had to have kids eventually, they were married. Sesshomaru moved over to where Rin was sleeping and laid down next to her and fell asleep.

Rin awoke when Kei tried to drink her milk again. "Kei I already told you I can't make milk for you." She said in a soft wisper as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Rin got up which caused Sesshomaru to wake up.

"Rin?"

"Kei is hungry I am going to go get him some food."

"No I will go get it." Sesshomaru got up then left the room. About ten minutes later he returned with a bag filled with rice mash.

"Here." He said as he handed it to her. She placed the opening of the bag in Kei's mouth and he began to suckle it. When he finished Rin removed the bag from his mouth and burbed him.

"You need to be changed too." She said as she hugged on to him as she jumped out her window and her wings grew as she flew to a near by stream. Sesshomaru was soon to follow. He watched in amazment as she washed the cloth then put it back on the kitten like it was 2nd nature to her.

"Rin you really do love that baby don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you can keep him." As he said this her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Thank you my lord." She hugged him causing the kitten to be pushed against Sesshomaru's chest. The kitten looked up at Sesshomaru with big eyes and purred.

Sesshomaru caried Rin and Kei bridal style as he turned into a ball of light and brought them back to her room.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?"  
"Can I stay in your room tonight?" Rin looked at him with a tilted head.

Sesshomaru nodded as he lead her to his room.

Rin laid down on his bed as Sesshomaru joined her. Pressed between them was Kei who was still puring in happiness. Rin cuddled against Sesshomaru as she feel into a deep sleep with Sesshomaru soon to follow her.

"Good morning husband." Rin said with a giggle as the light in the room woke her up.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru answered. Kei justed turned over covering his ears with his paws.

"Not a mornign person I see." Sesshomaru said as Kei tried to hide from the light and noise inside the covers.

"Just like his father."

"Whats that supost to mean?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are always grumpy in the morning."

"Keh." Was all he said as he got up out of bed and stretched himself out. Rin giggle.

"What are you laughing act?" He said erecting his back to look more manly and intimidating. _Curse his mother's good looks which caused him to look sorta like a girl!_

"Nothing." Rin said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said as he reached under the blankets and pulled out a sleeping cat demon.

"Asleep again?" Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his face into his fur causing Kei to purr.

"Aww you look just like a daddy." Rin said trying not to laugh her head off.

Sesshomaru glared at her as he inspected the cat. When he flipped him over Kei slapped Sesshomaru in the face with his tail.

"He likes you." Rin said laughing.

Sesshomaru flipped the laughing child back over as he strocked his fingers over the cat's spotted markings. The cat demon purred in contentment.

Chapter 7

Daichi noticed it when she was helping Rin with her bath. When Daichi was trying to do her hair her claws kept on hiting something that made Rin wince in slight pain. Her white crystil like horns were now showing above her hair.

"Ugg my stupid horns won't stop growing!" Rin said as she tried to step out of the bathtub but she fell back in.

"Also it feels like I have a heavy weight staped to my backside. Its so heavy!"

Daichi saw it as Rin turned to face the other way. Growing out of her backside was the begginings of a tail.

"How long have you had a tail for Rin?"

"I have a tail! Oh this can't be good!" Rin covered her face in her hands as she shook her head.

"Not good at all!"

"Rin I have a tail though, tails can be quite useful in bad situations." Daichi said with a wink.

"Still what will Sesshomaru-sama think when he finds out I have a tail?"

"Why should you care? You know that lord Sesshomaru will love you no matter what!"

"Oh Daichi you always know what to say!" Rin quickly dried herself off as she put on her kimono. It was blue with purple beutiflys on it.

"Rin you look so beautiful!" Daichi made a small clap as she said this.

"You really think so?" Rin spun around in a joking matter to show it to Daichi from every angle. The two girls were having a lot of fun untill Kei let out a cry.

"Kei whats the matter?" Rin said as she ran over to her bed in which Kei was taking his nap. Daichi probably knew for she went to go get Sesshomaru.

"Aw is my little Kei hungry?" Rin laid down on the bed next to him so she could relax untill her lord would come with his rice mix. Rin closed her eyes for only a few seconds but she fell asleep. When she awoke she felt Kei suckling from her. She looked down as Kei was drinking greedly the milk greedly from her breasts.

"Kei what are you doing? Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled as she smelt her lord coming closer. In a split second her lord was in the room.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru came in with shock at the sight of Kei drinking from her.

"Rin! What the heck are you doing?" Daichi said as she ran Rin.

"I don't know, I laid down on my bed for a quick nap, then I woke up with Kei enjoying his dinner!" Rin eyes were full of panic Sesshomaru noticed as Rin couldn't sit still. Kei bit down on her.

"Owww Kei that hurt!"

"Rin I think that he is done with that one." Daichi said.

"Oh I guess you right, Kei here you go." Rin moved him over as he started drinking again.

"Daichi I think we should go see my friend Kagome. She should know what is happening!"

Sesshomaru had no idea what the heck was going on besides the fact that his wife was some how nursing a orfaned cat demon.

"Rin you want to go to Kagome?" Sesshomaru finally said.

"Yea don't you rember she can go back to her real time in the futur! She could probably find out why this is happening."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sesshomaru can Daichi come too?" Rin said with such a huge smile there was no why he could possibly say no.

"Fine."

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Daichi you get to come with me yeh!"

"Meowwww." Kei finaly said when he finished as he nozzled his milk covered face into Rin's hair. Rin ran her fingers though his silver colored hair which caused the cat demon to break out into a large purr.

Sesshomaru left the room only to return a few minutes later.

"Rin we will leave today."

"Today but what about your kingdom."

"Already taken care of Rin." Came a familiar voice that trailed behind Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken your coming too! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Of course I am coming you silly girl! I will always follow my lord." At hearing this Sesshomaru said very lightly _Ug what did I do to derseve this?_

"Sesshomaru-sama I heard you!" Rin said angerly. This caused Sesshomaru to flip his hair over his face like he was trying to hide. Daichi had to bite her tounge to prevent herself from laughing.

When everyone was ready to go Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, AhUn, Kei and Daichi left the castle heading to Kagome's village. Kei was placed in a white sash then went over Rin's sholder while Rin and Daichi rode on the back of AhUn. Rin was surprised at the fact of how much AhUn didn't care she was ridding him too. If Jaken was ridding AhUn would be unsteady almost like he was planing to get him off his back.

"Rin this is going to be so much fun! I haven't ever gone a few miles from the castle ever since I was a little cub!"

"Daichi you will like Kagome's village. They are used to demons there. They even have a demon named Inuyasha who is Sesshomaru-sama's brother.

"He is a hanyo and he is only my half-brother." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Jaken do you want to ride too? You are walking so slow." Rin asked the tired Kappa.

"No I am fine Rin." Jaken answered.

For a few hours they walked in silence but Kei started crying.

"Are you hungry my baby?"

She moved Kei over to her as he started drinking.

"But Rin how are you making milk? He isn't your baby!" Jaken said curously.

"Get with the picture Jaken." Daichi said sacasticly as Rin burst out laughing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but make a small smile at that comment.

"Kei you drink so fast!" Rin said as she lightly nipped her showing that he was finished with the first one.

"I think someones jelious Rin." Daichi said with a smile.

"Shut up Daichi!" Rin said blushing as she lightly punshed Daichi's arm.

"Why would someone be jelious?" Jaken asked curiously. Sesshomaru stoped for a second then turned around. He then kicked the kappa back a few feet befor he started walking again. Which caused Rin and Daichi to laugh even more.

"Aw he's embrassed!" Rin said to Daichi in a soft wisper.

"Rin his face was pricless!" Daichi said back.

Sesshomaru couldn't tell what they were saying anymore but he didn't really want to know. He sighed to himself as he looke up at the sky. It was getting dark and he should make camp soon. He rushed ahead to find a nice place for the night.

"Rin don't you want to go ahead too? Me and Jaken could walk really slow!"

"SHUT UP DAICHI!" Rin was blushing so much her face was the color of a tomato.

Daichi laughed for the rest of the way to the camp. When they arrived there was already a fire and there was a hotspring near by.

"Daichi look a hotspring!"

"Rin come one lets go in!" The two girls ran to the hotspring as they quickly undressed and jumped in.

"Aw its so warm!" Rin said with a sigh as she held Kei against her so he would be under the water to about his chest. Kei let out a purr that caused the girls to laugh.

"Say Rin won't lord Sesshomaru come and sneak a peek?"

"He better not or he won't make it to Kagome's village in one piece."

"So since it is just us girls and Kei can I ask you something?"

"Yea what?"

"So you and Sesshomaru-sama have been married for quite someime so…"

"So what?"

"Have you guys ever you know been you know…?"

Rin just looked at her with a raised her eyebrow as she started blushing.

"No? oh that's too bad."

"Yea he's never offered."

"If you wait for him to offer you will die before he asks, even if you do now live as long as a demon."

"Yea I guess your right but I can't ask him! What if he says no?"

"No? He like worships you! If he didn't do you really think that he would head to Kagome's village right when you said you wanted to go."

"Yea but I just want him to make the first move."

"Do you want me to drop a hint for you?"

"NO!"

Sesshomaru heard this all the way back at camp. He quitly walked over to the hotspring so he wouldn't be walking in on two bathing girls. When he got in to earshot he heard.

"But Rin he is to stupid to know to make the first move!"

"Still I don't want to force it on him! Like I said I not making the first move!"

"Rin I want you to be happy you have to atleast drop a few hints here and there that you are ready!"

"Daichi I can't! I think that it's the guy who should make the first move!"

"Theres no reason to argue with you Rin." Daichi finally said as she starting getting out of the bath telling Sesshomaru it was time to go back quickly before he was found.

"Come on Rin it can't be good for Kei to be in the heat for this long."

"Don't worry about him, he is purring to his hearts content. He takes to water very well even though he is a cat."

Rin finally got out of the water. When she turned around Daichi saw her tail again.

"Rin I swear it looks like your tail has dubled in size since this morning!"

Rin tried to swing her tail like when she was in her dragon form, which caused her tail to whip the side of her leg drawing blood. She looked down at her tail to see that on the edge of it was a scythe like blade.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was so long?"

"What would you have said if I told you that you had a three foot tail coming out of your butt?"

Rin sighed as she got dressed and headed back towards camp. Jaken had already had some fish cooking and Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree.

"Jaken was Sesshomaru-sama here the intire time?" Sesshomaru sent a quick glare to Jaken and he quickly got the message.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru was here the whole time."

"You survive for tonight dog demon." Rin said sacastically as Daichi started laughing and Rin joined her. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the two giggling girls and Kei who started to purr.

Rin ate about two fish. When she said she was finished Sesshomaru made her eat three more.

"You are nursing now, you need to eat more." Was his only reason.

Rin finished as she turned her back to the group and let Kei have his dinner. Daichi went over to her just in case she needed help but she just wanted to talk in secret.

"So Rin do I need to leave for a few hours?"

"Daichi if you don't be quiet I might 'acedently' push you off AhUn tomorrow. Can you help me change his diper?"

"Fine lets go."

Rin and Daichi headed over to the river that was only a mile away. Rin grapped Daichi as she sprinted to the river making them be there in about ten seconds. Rin started to wash the cloth in the river water till it was as clean as possible. Then she gave Kei a quick bath till his fur was pressed against his body making his head look huge and his body looked like it got two times smaller.

"Wow you sure are a furring little guy." Rin said with a smile. She quickly went back to the camp so he could dry off by the fire. Rin couldn't help but laugh when she saw her lord's face when she returned with a drenched cat demon.

"Rin?"

"He needed a bath." Sesshomaru nodded at this as she held him close to the fire in her lap. She felt Kei snuggle into her lap as he fell asleep. When Kei was all dry his fur stuck out in all direction causing him to look like a giant puff ball. Rin looked around to find a good place to sleep. She sat against a tree like her lord did as she drifted off to sleep.

Rin awoke as Daichi nuddged her.

"Rin wake up its morning!"

"Kei didn't wake me up…"

"Oh I saw that little bugger myself sneak into your shirt when you were sleeping to give himself some breakfist."

"We are talking about Kei right?" Rin and Daichi started laughing untill Sesshomaru broke into their conversation.

"What are you to laughing at?"

"Oh nothing." Rin said as she flashed one of her famous smiles.

"We should get to Kagome's village by noun." Sesshomaru said this then walked to the front of the group like he always did.

"I havn't seen Kagome in years! Daichi you are going to love her and Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple I take it?"

"Yea they were getting married when Sesshomaru-sama took me back from their village."

"Why were you at their village?"

"Sesshomaru-sama left me there for about two years all by myself." Rin could tell that tears were coming. She never liked talking about how Sesshomaru-sama left her.

Daichi noticed to late as Rin suddenly began sobbing. Sesshomaru-sama halted and then looked back as the Panda demon was trying to comfert Rin. Kei didn't like the fact his mother was crying and began making his own tears as he started crying himself. Daichi looked back at Sesshomaru with a 'what the heck should I do now?' kind of look.

"Rin." One moment Rin was sitting on the ground the next moment she was being carried bridal style by her lord.

"Why do you cry Rin?"

"It was just that I was talking about the past…" Sesshomaru knew Rin had the habit of crying very easly, but he could tell the sadness in her voice, it was like when he had left her in Kagome's village for those two terribly long years. That was it! He thought to himself. She is crying because of that.

"Rin I will never leave you again like that." As Sesshomaru said this he moved his face closer to Rins'.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin tried to say as Sesshomaru kissed her. Rin kissed him as long as she could before she had to gasp for air.

"Sesshomaru-sama we have to get back to the group." Rin insited.

"Oh." Sesshomaru tried to hide the fact that he was hurt inside.

"There you are Rin!" Daichi said as she gave Rin a big hug. Jaken went up to Sesshomaru and said.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru not even turning around kicked Jaken causing him to slam into AhUn.

"I just wanted to know…" He said to himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama can I rush ahead to see Kagome?"

"Fine."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Daichi I will see you in about an hour!" As Rin said this she sprinted to Kagome's village. As she left Sesshomaru quickly followed behind her. Following him was Daichi and Jaken on AhUn.

Chapter 8

Everything around her was just a green and blue blur. Kei had stuck his head out of the sash as he purred as he felt the wind blow through his silver hair. Rin had run so fast that her blue and white tail had cut through her kimono and was now following her.

After about five minutes of running she saw the miko picking herbs in the village garden with Inuyasha sitting in a tree about thirty yards from her.

Rin was so excited to see Kagome that she charged up to her and gave her a big hug. Kagome had no idea what the heck was happening besides the fact that a girl with horns and and tail was hugging her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome managed to yell. Inuyasha had jumped out of his tree and started to draw his sword when Rin took her tail and wrapped it around Inuyasha so he couldn't run away or take out his sword.

Inuyasha sniffed the air quickly _She smelt of Sesshomaru and a bunch of other demons. Did Sesshomaru send her to capture Kagome?_

"You reak of my brother Sesshomaru. Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded.

Rin looked down at Kagome scared face when she said.

"You really don't recognize me do you Inuyasha or Kagome…"

"Why would I know you?"

"You should if you had a brain." Came a voice in the distance.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I see that you managed to be beat by Rin."

"Rin? That can't be Rin. Rin is a human."

"She is a demon now, I though you could be able to tell that considering that she still has the same smell. But you are an idot as always."

"Kagome I have missed you so much!" Rin finally let go of Kagome and realised her grip on Inuyasha.

"Rin you have a tail?"

"Ya I should have mentioned that." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but went back to faceing his brother.

"Are you here to drop of Rin again?" Inuyasha taunted knowing that his brother hated it when he had left her. Sesshomaru had then pinned Inuyasha to the ground before he could relize what had happened.

"I realized my mistake two years to late. But I will kill you if you talk about it again."

"Sesshomaru-sama be nice to your brother! You havn't seen him in four years!" She yelled at Sesshomaru. But to Inuyasha she said. "Hello big brother!"

"Big brother? Are you guys…"

"Rin you and Sesshomaru are married! That's such great news!" Kagome ran up and hugged Rin.

"So finally got the guts to propose to Rin huh?" Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

"I am not here to bear this news. Rin needed to ask Kagome something."

"Yes Rin?" Asked Kagome.

"Well because you can go into you home in the future to find this out if you don't know…"

"Just tell me Rin."

"Well I reasontly got a orfanded cat demon and when I was sleeping he would try to nurse but he couldn't and he did this for a few times but one night when he did this he was able to drink milk."

"Hmm I think I heard of this before. I believe it is called induced lactation. We learned it once in health class. When a baby tries to drink milk often from non pregnant mothers, the body will eventually make milk for the baby. That is induced lactation."

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin as he said. "Let's go."

"Come on Sesshomaru-sama can't we stay the night."

"I don't want to stay with a dirty half-demon and his wife." Sesshomaru said with all seriousness.

"Don't worry I will punish him later." Rin said to Kagome. Kagome couldn't believe it. Did the great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru just shudder when she said that?

"Fine but Inuyasha if you come anywhere near Rin or Kei I will kill you."

"Kei? Who the heck is that?"

"Inuyasha do you want to see?" Rin asked.

"No Inuyasha I don't want you anywhere near our child!" Sesshomaru yelled scaring everyone in a mile radius.

"You have a child?" Kagome asked.

"No he is adopted but he is a cat demon by the way." Rin took Kei out of his sash as she showed him to Kagome. When she saw that black and white cat with silver hair and blue eyes she couldn't help but squeal.

"That is the cutest baby I have ever seen!"

"Thank you Kagome. I knew you would like to see him."

"Rin lets go." Sesshomaru said like he would rather die then stay here having to deal with all this crap.

"I don't want you here either you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"Inuyasha osuwari!" As she said this Inuyasha slammed into the ground like he always did.

"Hey Kagome can I have some of those magic pray beads?" Rin said with a sinister smile as she looked over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes.

"Rin I would love it if you could stay the night! We have so much to catch up on since we haven't seen each in over four years!" Finally Daichi and Jaken with AhUn had arrived which startled Kagome.

Daichi ran over to Rin as Kagome was about to draw her sacred arrows.

"Kagome its ok. This is my friend Daichi. She is a Panda demon."

"A Panda demon?"

"Hello Kagome." Daichi finally said.

"Hello Daichi so you and Rin are good friends?"

"Oh we are the best of friends!" Rin said as she put her arm around Daichi's shoulder. All Daichi could do was smile. Sesshomaru put his hand to his face as he shook his head.

"Come on Rin and Daichi let me show you guys me house!" Kagome said as she practically pulled the two demons with her.

"Ok here is my house!" Kagome showed them what they thought was going to be a hut but turned out to be about the size of a mansion.

"That's your house?" Rin finally asked.

"Oh I wanted a small hut but Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it and ended up building me that. He thought it would be good to have a lot of space."

"Hey Kagome where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Oh they live right next door come on!"

When they arrived at Sango's and Miroku's house Sango and Miroku was outside with playing with their three children.

"Kagome who are they?" Sango asked.

"Can't you tell? This is Rin!"

"Rin? But Rin is a human, and that is a…"

"Yes I am a demon now, more specifically a Dragon demon. And this is my friend Daichi who is a Panda demon."  
"Rin you looked so grown up that I didn't recognize you."

"Well the last time you saw me I was twelve and I am sixteen now."

"Rin don't I get a proper greeting?"

"Oh Miroku how could I forget you?" Rin said as she gave him a small hug.

"Still quite a hugger I see."

"Oh sorry." Rin said blushing.

"So Rin how are things going with you and that dog demon?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama? We got married."

"Married? Oh that is so great Rin! I knew that he would get the guts to propose one of these days." Sango said with a wink.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha as he went to go get the girls.

"So Kagome are you going to show Rin the house or what?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically causing him to get a face full of dirt.

"Come on Rin, Daichi Jaken and Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she led them into the house.

"Mom you back!" The two children said who were sitting in the house.

"Rin these are my two children Aiko and Gorou." Aiko had dark black hair and black dog ears like Inuyasha. Gorou looked exactly like Inuyasha.

"Hello Rin!" They both said.

"Aw Kagome they are so cute!"

"Thanks Rin. Aiko, Gorou stop bothering Jaken!" Aiko and Gorou had climbed all on top of Jaken and practically pinned him to the ground. When they got off of him they asked.

"Mom who is that?" They asked as they pointed to Sesshomaru.

"That is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just stared down and the two part demon children as the looked up at him with smiles on their faces.

"Sesshomaru-sama aren't they so cute!" Rin said as she held on to her lord's arm.

The kids tried to go after Jaken again so he hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru started.

"I am sorry my lord."

"Jaken you aren't going to left two kids beat you right?" Daichi said.

"Come on kids it is time for dinner." Kagome said as she lead the children into the kitchen.

"Thank goodness I'm starving." Rin said as she was rubbing her belly. Kei meowed in agreement.

Inuyasha walked into the house yelling.

"Kagome is my ramen done yet?"

"Inuyasha you never change." Rin said.

"Hey I like my ramen!"

"You and your human food, it discusses me." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Sesshomaru-sama be nice!"

"Dinner is ready!" Kagome called from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru sat himself at the head of the table, and when Inuyasha tried to protest he said.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands; I can sit at the head of the table."

Rin then sat next to Sesshomaru followed by Daichi, Kagome, Aiko, Gorou, Inuyasha then Jaken. On the table was rice, sushi, onigiri, kara raisu, oden and of course a cup of ramen noodles.

"Lets eat!"

About an hour later…

"Kagome it is getting late, I am going to head up to bed." Rin said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Rin." Kagome said.

Rin took Kei upstairs and went into her room for the night. When she arrived Kei started to cry.

"Oh are you hungry?" She asked as she sat down and got herself ready. Kei then drank greedily from her breasts. When he was finished he made a sort of a wining sound so Rin would help move him to her other breast. Rin heard someone come upstairs. It was Sesshomaru.

"Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" When Sesshomaru knew it was Rin in this bedroom he walked inside. Kei recognizing the smell of his stepfather made a small mew.

"Aw Kei is happy to see you!" Rin said with a smile. Kei had then made a wining sound telling Rin that he was finished. She gentle removed him and placed him in the small bed that Kagome put up in her room for Kei to sleep in.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you want to ask me something?" Rin was curious by the fact that her lord swayed back and forth and opened his mouth but no words would come.

"Rin can this Sesshomaru sleep with you tonight?"

Rin with eyes wide said. "Yes my lord, whatever you want."

Sesshomaru then carefully took off his armor and swords as he placed them neatly on the floor. Then he walked over to Rin and laid down on her bed.

"Rin are you sure you want this?" Rin was in shock, was he finally asking for her to do it with him?  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I have been waiting for awhile now."

Sesshomaru nodded as he went over to Rin and rubbed his hand against her face as he kissed her. Rin let out a small moan as his tongue entered her mouth. Soon before they knew it Sesshomaru and Rin were mating.

**Sorry for the interruption but I didn't want my first Fan-Fiction to be a lemon or have any lemony scenes. Just wanted to tell you that. Now back to the story :3**

Inuyasha was sure that he smelt blood and he heard weird noises from one of the rooms upstairs. He was just about to open the door when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha I wouldn't enter if I was you."

"Why not? What the heck is Sesshomaru doing to her?"

"Inuyasha sometimes I think that you are one of the stupidest people I know."  
"Hey!"

"Inuyasha let me tell you something my uncle who is a truck driver once told me when you are in these kind of situations. 'If the truck is rocking don't come knocking.'

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means if you open or even knock on that door Sesshomaru will come out of there and kill you. He is probably in an over protective phase like you get in, so if you bother them, he will take you as a threat and kill you." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha down the hall away from Sesshomaru and Rin. Jaken had already fallen asleep but Daichi heard everything that was going on and she couldn't wait to talk to Rin about it the next day.

When Sesshomaru and Rin were finished mating they laid down together on the futon

"Sesshomaru-sama I love you." Rin said before she went to sleep in her lord's arms.

_I love you Rin. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. This was the first person he had ever loved. This person was his Rin, his life mate. Kei starting making little wining sounds so Sesshomaru go up carefully so he wouldn't wake Rin and took Kei off of his little bed and laid back down with him so Kei was in the middle of his stepmother and father. Kei gave off a purr of happiness as the 'family' fell asleep.

Chapter 9

"Good morning sleepy head!" Daichi said as Rin finally got out of bed and dragged herself down the stairs for breakfast. Everyone was already eating besides the fact Sesshomaru just leaned against a wall holding Kei in his arms and watched everyone eat.

"Good morning everyone." Rin said with a yawn as she took Kei from Sesshomaru.

When breakfast was over and Kei had been feed and changed Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kei, Daichi and AhUn left back for the castle.

Rin noticed as she was leaving she had a slight headache and she felt really tired. She thought nothing of it thinking it was because of last night she was experiencing these feelings.

"Daichi I can't wait to get back home and take a nice hot bath." Rin said as she stretched out her legs over AhUn's back..

"Same, I can't wait to get back!" Daichi replied with a smile. Kei then made a strange meow noise which sounded like the mix of words and meows.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama I know this is kind of off topic but how old do you think Kei is?"

"By the looks of it he is around ten or eleven months."

"So he will be a year old soon! Oh Kei you are getting old. I remember when I got you a few months ago from that lady at the inn." Kei purred in agreement

"He should start walking soon; also he should starting talking any day now." Daichi said nodding."

"I can't wait for him to start talking!"

"Rin can you believe that he will soon be calling lord Sesshomaru daddy?" Daichi said with a laugh.

"Yes, that will be funny. You don't really think of Sesshomaru-sama being the loving dad like type. He may seem cold but he is really a big softy on the inside." Sesshomaru turned around at this comment let out a low and treating growl before he started walking again.

"Oh is someone tried to act all tough?"

"Keh." Sesshomaru only said as didn't turn around. Jaken was following him and surprisingly not saying anything.

"Jaken why are you so quite today? I almost forgot you were walking with us."

"Well it is because I am tired."  
"Oh not that much of a morning person huh master Jaken?"

"No…" Jaken said with a sigh.

The rest of the hike went silent until Rin looked up at the sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama it is getting dark out, we need to make camp." Sesshomaru then led the group to an open area surrounded by trees which was next to a flowing river.

"Oh it is so beautiful Daichi!" Rin said as she hopped off AhUn's back with Daichi following her. Sesshomaru went to his famous 'back against a tree' position as he watched his group figure out what to do.

"Daichi you and I will make the fire, Jaken you will catch the fish."

"But I don't want to catch fish…" Jaken started but got a quick but cold glare from Sesshomaru which caused him to start his job. _Jaken may be annoying but at least he knows his place_. Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Rin and Daichi went over to a pine tree and Rin used her scythe like tail to slice through its thick trunk in one swing. Daichi then used her long claws to quickly remove the branches. Then Rin stepped in and used her fire claws to cut up the trunk quickly then used her ice claws to prevent the small fires from starting. Daichi used her strength to make a large tower of wood which would burn through the night. Lastly Rin used her breath of fire to set the wood ablaze. The whole processes only took about five minutes. When they were finished Jaken hadn't even caught one fish.

"Oh Jaken you are hopeless." Rin said as she flicked her tail in the water and three fish were stuck on the long blade. Daichi then trusted her clawed hand in the water and there was four fish stuck to her claws. Jaken just sighed as he let the girls take over.

Soon the fish were cooking so Rin and Daichi decided to explore the area a bit. They left the open area of grass into the dark trees. When they walked for about ten minutes Rin stopped abruptly.

"There is a demon coming." As she said this, a large monkey demon crashed through the trees followed by three smaller monkey demons

"Hey guys I think I just found dinner." The larger one said.  
"I haven't had a human for a few days now." One of the others said pointing to Rin. Suddenly he charged at her only for Rin to shoot out her tail and slice him in half.

"You will pay for killing my brother." The other two said as they charged at her. Daichi watched in amazement as Rin cracked her knuckles calling her fire and ice claws as she quickly tore up the bodies of the demons. All that was left was the larger demon who moved in for an attack.

Sesshomaru smelt the air. Blood was coming from the south east, the direction that Rin and Daichi hiked in. Without a seconds hesitation he sprinted over to see what was happening. He arrived just in time to see Rin kill a monkey demon three times her size by slicing his throat.

"What idiots to attack me." Rin said as she looked down at the corpses of the demons.

"Why do all the demons who attack you think that you are a human?"

"I made it so that my scent was human; usually this prevents powerful demons from thinking of me as a threat. The only demons who attack me are scum like them."

"You can change your scent?"

"Yes there are a lot of things I can do, like come over here for a second Daichi." Daichi followed in curiosity as she placed her hand on Daichi's forehead.

"You are thinking that you wish you could also change your scent, and that you are also thinking about Kei." Rin said as she carefully removed her clawed hand from Daichi's head.

"Did you ever read Kei's thoughts?"

"No I have never tried yet but now that you mention it I aught to try."

Rin looked down to see Kei stirring in his sleep. She placed her hand on his head to see what his dream was.

_Rin saw that it was dark and raining. Kei was inside of a sling that was attached to his mother who was a pure white cat demon. His father who was next to the mother was midnight black cat demon. Suddenly his mother started running and Kei stuck his head out of the sling to see what was happening. Wolf demons were chasing them. Rin watched as Kei's father had flung himself in front of his wife and child and told them to run. Kei's mother agreed and started running as Kei looked back and saw his father for the last time as the five wolf demons started to tear him apart. Kei was then suddenly lifted from his mother's sling and placed in a hole inside a hollowed out tree and told him to stay quit and hide. Kei saw that his mother ran in separate direction of where he was hiding so the wolf demons would follow her and not her son. Kei saw in the rain as his mother fell and was quickly killed. One of the wolf demons caught a quick scent but was soon scattered off when a dog demon arrived. It was Sesshomaru and Jaken as they walked through the woods. Kei didn't know if they would hurt him and hid in the tree. Kei then remembered that a human had found him and tried to take care of him as well as she could. Then the dream shifted to when Rin found him with the lady and took him with her._

Rin removed her hand with tears in her eyes as she took Kei out of his sling and hugged him.

"What is the matter Rin?" Daichi asked.

"I now know the reason why that lady found Kei abandoned. His parents were killed by wolf demons a few days before we went to the village."

"Oh poor Kei! All alone but Rin you saved him. He probably wouldn't have survived in a human village. You saved him."

"Mommy?" Came an unknown voice. Rin looked down at Kei. He had talked!

"Kei did you just say something?"

"Mommy!" He said again with tears in his eyes as he hugged Rin back.

"Rin did Kei just say mom?" Daichi said as she ran over to Rin and Kei.

"Kei can you say Rin? Rin?" Rin asked curiosity.

"Ren!" Kei tried to say.

"Oh Kei you are just the cutest thing in the world!" Rin said as she nuzzled her face in his long silver hair.

"Mommy! Ren!" Kei said with a laugh as he clapped his paws together.

Rin, Kei and Daichi walked back to the campsite where Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree and Jaken was snoring.

"Kei this is daddy can you say daddy?" Rin asked Kei as she pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Daddy?" Kei asked curiously as Sesshomaru just stared at the cat demon. Rin laughed as she heard this, it was funny to think of her lord, Lord of the Western Lands, the strongest demon alive to be called Daddy.

"Rin when did Kei start talking?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago."

"Rin he has the cutest little voice in the world!" Daichi said as she gave Rin a quick hug.

"Rin can I see Kei?" Sesshomaru asked as his arms out stretched to her.

"Oh sure Sesshomaru-sama, he is your son so you don't have to ask."

"Daddy!" Kei said as he saw he was going to his father. Sesshomaru then nuzzled his face into his hair as he breathed in his scent then held Kei next to his pelt causing Kei to cling to it. After a few minutes of doing this Kei had fallen asleep in his father's arms holding the white fluffy pelt like a pillow.

"I knew that you would make a good father Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said with a smile as she moved herself over to Sesshomaru and leaned against him and soon she was also asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at the two sleeping demons thinking what did he do to deserve two people to love him so much?

Chapter 10

In the time it took to get back to the castle Kei had already learned how to say everyone's name. Jaken, Daichi, Rin and even Sesshomaru-sama. Kei also was getting much bigger and harder to carry in his sling.

"Thank goodness were home!" Rin said with a sigh as the group finally saw Sesshomaru's castle.

"Home!" Kei said with a smile as he peered out of the sling.

When they got to the stairs that entered the castle Jaken grabbed Sesshomaru's pelt as Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and flew up the stairs. Rin wrapped her tail around Daichi as she grew her wings and flew up the stairs right behind Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back my lord!" The servants said in unison as they saw Sesshomaru enter the great hall. Sesshomaru nodded and then looked back to see where Rin was. As he stared at the empty stairs he felt a light tap on the back.

"Sesshomaru-sama we are already up the stairs!" Rin said with a laugh.

"Oh."

"Come on Daichi lets head back to my room!" Rin said as she grabbed Daichi's wrists as they ran together to Rin's room.

"Finally were back!" Rin said as she placed Kei gently on the bed and started walking over to the bathroom.

"Daichi could you please prepare a bath?"

"Yes Rin" Daichi said with a bow as she headed over to the bathroom. Rin then sat down on the bed and feed Kei. When Kei had finished Daichi was ready. Rin got up and left Kei by himself like she usually did and entered her bath. She sighed as she leaned against the edge of the tub letting most of her body to be submerged in the hot water. Daichi then started washing Rin's hair when a voice came from the other room.

"Mom?" Kei asked.

"Kei mommy will be with you soon." Daichi replied.

"But I want mommy now!" Kei had crawled from the bed to the bathtub on all fours like he usually did and started pawing at the tub. Rin then lifted him into the tub with her.

"You know for a cat you sure to like water Kei." Rin said as she nuzzled her face into his wet hair. Kei then let out a small purr as he swam to the other side of the tub and relaxed also.

"Your son is so much like you Rin." Daichi said with a smile as she rinsed off Rin's hair and started to comb it.

"Ya sometimes I think that he is my biological son." Rin said as she started to get out of the bath when Daichi noticed something was different about her. Her stomach seemed to have grown larger. She couldn't have gotten fatter because she barely ate when they were in the woods. No it had to be something else. Daichi thought, she would have to ask her later.

When Rin finished getting dried off she put on a blue and white kimono and then proceeded to dry off Kei. When she was finished Kei looked like a big puff ball so Daichi combed down his hair before he put on a small black and red kimono that Sesshomaru had recently bought him.

"When is dinner going to be Daichi?" Rin asked as the trio sat down on the futon.

"In about an hour."

"Oh so we have time to talk!"  
"Ya about that. I was wondering Rin you know that night at Kagome's…"

"Did you know what happened?"

"Yes I do have ears Rin, I heard you scream his name and he screamed yours so I know what happened."

"Ya so what about it?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well did he you know, finish inside you?" Daichi finally asked. Rin took awhile to think about it; yes he did finish inside her multiple times. Why would Daichi care about these things?

"Well do you think that you might be pregnant?" There she said it.

"Pregnant..." Rin asked wide eyed. What if she was pregnant? How would she know? What if Sesshomaru-sama didn't want a child?

"If you want to know I can use one of the powers that I learned from my old master. I can detect life."

"Oh sure then." Rin stammered still caught on the fact she could be pregnant.

Daichi moved her now glowing blue had over Rin's stomach and then placed her paw on Rin's kimono. Daichi nodded then removed her hand from Rin's stomach.

"So Daichi am I pregnant?"

"Rin I don't know how to put this but. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOMMY!" Daichi said with so much excitement that she was sure she was going to explode. Rin then joined in and started screaming in excitement which caused Sesshomaru to wonder what the heck was happening.

"Rin?" He called as he slowly entered the room. "Why are you screaming?"

"There was a huge spider but it is taken care of." Rin said with a huge smile on her face. She decided that she would tell him later.

"Ok… Well you two should leave for dinner soon." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow as he left the room.

"Kei did you hear that you are going to have a little brother or sister. But remember this is our little secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes so don't tell daddy." It took Kei awhile to understand till he said.

"Ok!"

"Good now lets go to dinner." Rin said as she picked up Kei and cradled him as Daichi followed her to the dinning hall. When they arrived the demons stood up and bowed then sat back down for the meal as Rin and Daichi moved over to the two chairs next to Sesshomaru. Kei sat on Rin's lap for the meal.

"Dinner is served!" One of the cooks yelled as the food was brought out in huge numbers. Rin quickly ate her fish while giving some of it to Kei who gladly ate it. When she was finished she and Daichi talked for about an hour or so until the meal was finished.

"Rin I am heading off to bed. See you in the morning." Daichi said as she got up and bowed then left the room.

"Bye Daichi! Well Sesshomaru-sama I am heading off to bed too are you coming?" Sesshomaru then got up and walked with Rin with Kei following behind walking on all fours like a cat at great speed.

When they got to Rin's room Sesshomaru said goodnight and was about to head to his room but Rin stopped him by pinning him against the wall and giving him a kiss as she said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru said as they headed over to his room where no one was aloud besides him and Rin. Rin then laid down on his bed with Kei next to her as Sesshomaru took off his armor and swords and laid down next to her with Kei in the middle. Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss before going off to bed with his wife and child by his side.

When he awoke Rin and Kei were still sleeping. Rin had lightly wrapped her tail around Kei's torso as Kei hugged it close to him. Sesshomaru went over to the other side of the bed and removed Kei's bangs from her face to reveal the red diamond shaped crystal that grew out of her forehead. He lightly tapped it with his nail and it started glowing. Rin then mumbled something in her sleep and turned on her side and whipped her tail around her causing Kei to be moved over the side of the bed only hanging by her tail and still her didn't wake up, only he held tighter on her tail like it was his life line.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh Rin did I wake you?"

"No Kei did." Rin lifted her tail to show that Kei's nails have embedded her tail.

"Mommy?" Kei asked slowly rubbing his eyes causing him to release her tail and fall onto the bed.

"Kei your such a klutz." Rin said as Kei slowly climbed over to her.

"Can Kei have breakfast now?" Kei asked as he tipped his head.

"Why is my little boy hungry?" Rin said as she removed the top of her kimono revealing her breasts. She didn't care if Sesshomaru saw them or not, he had seen them before. As Rin did this Kei crawled up her stomach and started drinking.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"When are you going to wean him?"

"Well he isn't even a year old yet…"

"Demon children grow up faster then human children. He should start eating more solid food. I can tell by the way you react when he is drinking that his teeth are growing." Just as he said this Kei lightly bit her so Rin would move him to the other one.

"Ya I guess your right." Rin said as she pet her son's head causing him to make a low purr in the back of his throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you want children?" Sesshomaru almost stammered. Why was she asking this?

"Yes why?"

"Oh just wondering." Rin said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing I was just curious."

"Rin…" Was all the dog demon could say before Rin broke off his words with a light kiss.

"I told you its nothing."

"Fine." He gave in, there was no reason in arguing with her.

"Mommy I am done!" Kei said as he licked his milk covered lips.

"Oh Kei you are the cutest thing in the world!" Rin said as she hugged the child against her. When she let go she fixed her kimono and started walking out of the room.

"I am going to get some breakfast, do you want to come?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes breakfast would be good." Sesshomaru said as he licked his lips and looked at Rin with a tilted head.

"Sesshomaru-sama Kei is here!" Rin said blushing. Sesshomaru then let out a light sigh, why did Kei get to have breakfast but he couldn't? He thought to himself.

"Why does he get breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked in a child like way.

"Haha very funny…"

"Later?"

"Fine I will ask Daichi if she could watch Kei for tonight." As Rin said this she noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with excitement. Yep her lord never changes.

"Come on Sesshomaru and let's get some real breakfast." Rin said as she dragged Sesshomaru by his wrists and Kei followed on all fours like he usually did.

"Hello Rin!" Daichi said as he saw the couple walk down the hallway.

"Good morning Daichi!" Rin said with a smile.

"Are you heading down to breakfast?"

"Yes why?"

"Can I come…?" Daichi said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Daichi!" Rin said as she let go of Sesshomaru causing him to let out a sigh of sadness. He always liked it when she held on to him, ever since she was a young child.

"Rin have you told him?" Daichi whispered in Rin's ear

"No I am going to wait till he notices." Rin whispered back.

"Daichi!" Kei said. And to everyone's amazement he got off his four legs and ran on only two until he crashed into the surprised Panda demon.

"Rin how long has Kei been walking?"

"Since about now." Daichi looked down at the little cat demon and picked him up and spun him around which Kei adored.

"He sure does like you Daichi." Sesshomaru-sama said winking at Rin as to give her, her clue.

"Oh yea Daichi can you watch Kei tonight?" Daichi looked at her immediately knowing why. Daichi then went over to Rin and put her arm around Rin's shoulder and said.

"Sure and Rin make him suffer for me. When he wants it just wait a bit and see how far he can go before he falls over the edge." Daichi said with a wink.

"That could be fun." Rin said flashing a toothy grin to Sesshomaru.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and before Rin knew it, it was time for her lessons. Sesshomaru had found a dragon demon to show Rin what her powers were.

"Lady Rin." The teacher said with a bow.

"Hello Master Minoru." Rin said as she bowed back. Minoru looked human from a far distance but up close his skin was covered in light green scales. He was very tall, taller then Sesshomaru and wore a green and white kimono.

"What are we learning today?"

"I was going to teach you something called 'Future Sight'. What you do is place your hand on another person like with reading minds and surge all your energy through your hand." Minoru said as he moved over to Rin and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Now when I read your future I will probably collapse, but it is ok it takes a lot of energy to use future sight and when I collapse I will be able to see your future. Are you ready Lady Rin?"

"Yes you may proceed." As she said this Minoru's hand was a bright blue for a few seconds and then like he predicted he collapsed on the ground. Rin knelled over him until he awoke a few minutes later. When he did he quickly picked himself off the ground and looked down at Rin.

"Your future is very bright Rin. You will live a long and happy life with Lord Sesshomaru." As Rin heard a wave of happiness surged through her.

For the next few hours Rin and Minoru worked on mastering the future sight. When Rin finally got it down she used it on Minoru. In his future she saw that Minoru was standing next to a red scaled dragon demon with three children dragon demons running around their feet laughing at each other. They were surrounded by a field of flowers next to a large house. The last thing Rin saw was Minoru lifting one of his children into the air laughing.

"Master Minoru do you have a wife?" Rin asked curiosity.

"No why?"

"There is one in your future and you will have many kids. Your future looks very good." Rin said with a smile. Minoru looked upon Rin with a smile on his own face.

"I will look forward to the future lady Rin."

"Master Minoru when are we learning next week?"  
"I was planning on focusing on attacks like how to summon up lighting. Dragons can control the weather you know." Minoru said with a wink.

"Good bye Master Minoru."

"I will see you next week Lady Rin." As Minoru said this he turned into a long green scaled dragon and flew into the sky.

Rin left the training grounds and walked over to her room where Daichi was waiting for her with Kei.

"Rin Kei has been waiting quite sometime for you." Daichi said with a smile.

"Mommy I am hungry!" Kei complained. Rin then took Kei from Daichi and let him drink from her.

"Rin you are one of the kindest people I know. You made lord Sesshomaru a happier person. You adopted Kei and even feed him your milk even though he isn't your own. And also you helped me find my voice again after my old master died. For that Rin I thank you." Daichi said as she sat across Rin's bed as she looked at Rin with her soft green eyes.

"Daichi thank you also for helping me. Without you I would be very lonely at this castle and I wouldn't really have a friend. You help me with everything and for that I must thank you too."

When Kei had finished his dinner Rin took a bath to get all ready for tonight with her lord. Dinner was early tonight by request of the lord so Rin had to get ready quickly. When they were finished Rin was wearing a blue and white kimono. Daichi was wearing her usual black and white kimono and Kei was wearing his small black and red kimono. Rin and Daichi left the room with Kei walking behind them as they headed to dinner.

At dinner Sesshomaru was already sitting at the head of the table discussing plans to his generals when Rin, Daichi and Kei arrived which halted the whole meeting. Then general bowed to Sesshomaru and then left to his spot at the table.

When dinner was finished Daichi took Kei to her room as Sesshomaru left with Rin. When they were out of sight of the others Sesshomaru lifted up Rin and ran to his room to claim his prize.

Chapter 11

Over the next six months Rin's pregnancy became more and more obvious. Kei had stopped drinking milk and Sesshomaru managed not to notice Rin was pregnant. He knew that Rin's stomach had gotten a lot larger but he decided not to mention anything till now because he knew that weight was a very touchy subject for girls and if Rin wasn't pregnant and he asked he would be in a world of hurt.

"Sesshomaru-sama I need to tell you something." Rin said as she walked into his room with Kei following behind her. Kei was over a year old and was about the height of three year old.

"Yes Rin?"  
"Mommy can I tell him?"

"Sure Kei."

"Daddy guess what?"

"What Kei?"

"Mommy is pregnant!" Kei said with a huge smile on his face like the child was his own. Sesshomaru looked at Rin for a second then his knees lost their ability to let Sesshomaru stand as he fell to the floor. Rin looked at him almost like she was hurt.

"Are you unhappy Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No I am just surprised." Sesshomaru said as he got up and went over to Rin.

"It was hard keeping it a secret but now you know!" Kei finally said as he ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg like he usually did. Sesshomaru then took his hand, his hand that has killed thousands of demons to touch Rin's belly, the place that his child is residing in. Sesshomaru never really thought of children till he meet Rin. He also never expected to have any. But he is, Rin is pregnant and he would soon have a son or daughter.

"Rin how long have you known?" He finally said as he looked up into her amber colored eyes.

"For a few months now. I didn't want to tell you just incase it was a miscarriage of a false pregnancy." Rin said as she looked down at her lord. Sesshomaru then stood and hugged Rin.

"Thank the gods that didn't happen." Was all he said as he nuzzled his face in her brown hair avoiding her radar sharp, crystal like horns. Rin then wrapped her tail around his back to hug him closer and then Kei who felt that he should be in this hug managed to squeeze himself between the two and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru then lifted Rin and brought her to the garden with Kei following behind like Jaken did. Sesshomaru then set Rin down on one of the many benches in her garden.

"Sesshomaru-sama look it will soon be spring!" Rin said as she pointed to the buds on a tree growing near by.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you know what happens in spring?"

"Yes your birthday."

Sesshomaru had decided because Rin didn't know when her birthday was Sesshomaru decided it would be the beginning of spring. Because spring comes after winter; Sesshomaru he felt was like winter, he was cold to people and didn't show much emotion to anyone. But she was his spring; she melted his coldness and taught him to love again. For that he was grateful.

"Yes I will be 17 years old!" Rin said as she clapped her hands together causing Kei to jump up in surprise.

"Do you want a present Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama you are the only thing I need in this world." Rin said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru then ran his fingers in her hair which he loved to do since she was a child.

"Mommy when is the baby coming?" Kei asked curiously breaking the 'moment' the two were having.

"Well since I am around 6-7 months pregnant, most children are born around 9 months."

Then it hit Sesshomaru, the baby was coming soon and he was not prepared at all. He had about a month or two before it came and he needed to add an extra room near theirs, he needed to find a skilled demon doctor, he needed to get furniture… Sesshomaru could have gone on forever if Rin hadn't broken his train of thought by saying.

"Its okay Sesshomaru-sama everything will be taken care of in time." Rin had known what he was thinking since her hand was on his head allowing her to use her mind reading powers.

"But Rin we don't have much time…" Rin had broken of his words with a light kiss.

"I told you everything will be taken care off."

"Mommy will I have a sister or a brother?"

"I don't know yet Kei, we will have to wait till it is born." Rin hadn't thought about it yet but did she want a boy or a girl? A boy would be able to talk to Sesshomaru-sama easier but a she could relate more to a girl, anyway they did have Kei so if she had a girl that would be the best. She thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I will be glad if the baby is born healthy. That's all this Sesshomaru cares about." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to himself which caused Rin to giggle.

"You didn't answer my question though, do you want a boy or a girl." Sesshomaru put a lot of thought in to it and finally answered.

"A girl is what I would prefer but I would be just as happy if it is a boy." Rin looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her arm around her lord and held him close to her as they stared into the morning sky. The moment was soon ruined when Rin felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked slightly alarmed.

"Oh its ok it is just that the baby is kicking." Sesshomaru then placed his hand on Rin's stomach as he felt light kicks.

"Sesshomaru-sama could you do me a favor?"

"Yes Rin what is it?"

"Can you go to Kagome's and get me some ramen? I am so craving ramen right now!" Sesshomaru looked at her for a second and then remembered that pregnant females got weird food cravings every now and then.

"Fine I should be back in a few hours." Sesshomaru then released Rin and got up off the bench and moved to the center of the garden where he turned into a ball of light and shot off into the sky.

"Ramen. I can't forget that it is ramen that Rin wants." Sesshomaru thought as he shot across the sky covering ground so fast he couldn't focus on his surroundings. He felt like he was going faster than he had ever gone before. And in about an hour he arrived to the Miko's village.

He then landed into the edge of the woods and as he walked out into the fields that surrounded the village he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said with a low growl.

"I need something called 'ramen'."

"You aren't getting any of my ramen. I thought you said you don't eat human food."

Sesshomaru ignored him as he walked more into the village he saw Kagome.

"Kagome I need ramen for Rin."

"Why would she need ramen?"  
"Because she is pregnant and wants ramen." As he said the word pregnant her eyes light up with joy.

"So you and Rin are going to have a baby!"

"Yes and she needs ramen."

"Sure I just have to go back to my time for a bit to get some!" Kagome said as she walked over to the bone eaters well and jumped in disappearing into the future.

Sesshomaru sat at the side of the well when he was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"So you finally knocked her up huh? Took you long enough…"

"Inuyasha I don't want to kill you since Rin likes you and Kagome so much. But if you do not leave I might have to tell her that you 'accidentally' got killed." Sesshomaru said staring down Inuyasha causing Inuyasha to swallow nervously.

"Fine I don't want to be here anyways!" Inuyasha said as he left him to himself.

In about an hour Kagome returned with a box full of ramen and a small present.

"Here is the ramen you wanted. And this is for Rin so don't open it." Kagome said handing him the ramen and the blue present.

"To cook the ramen you have to place it in boiling water. Read the directions on the side and it will tell you what to do." Sesshomaru said nothing but nodded and flew off into the sky.

"Here you go." Sesshomaru said as he handed Rin the already cooked noodles.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said as she happily took the noodles and put them on the table in her room.

"This is also for you from Kagome." He said as he handed her the blue box. With it a card was attached. Rin quickly opened it and it read.

_Rin Sesshomaru told me that you were pregnant and I was so happy for you I could hardly speak. The present I got you is for the baby. When I saw it in the store I thought it looked a lot like Sesshomaru. Hope you and Sesshomaru have a good time together._

_-Kagome_

Rin placed the card on the table and opened the gift wondering what she meant by 'it looked like Sesshomaru'. When she finished she knew why. It was a white stuffed dog.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama it look it looks like you!" Rin said as she shoved the dog into his face.

"What is that?"  
"Kagome had some of those when we stayed at her village. They are called stuffed animals. Apparently kids really like them."

"Oh Rin I envy you. I hope I can find a man you loves me so much." Daichi said as she played with Kei trying to remind them that she was in the room.

"Daichi your prince charming will come one day." Rin said with a wink as she whipped her tail around Sesshomaru which caused him to sit down next to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you want some?"

"No I don't eat human food."  
"But you never tried it before. How do you know you don't like it?"

"They are just noodles Rin, nothing special." Was all he replied.

Rin let out a light 'hemp' as she started eating her ramen noodles. When she finished all that she could eat she said.

"Daichi do you want the rest?"

"Sure Rin." She said as she walked over to the table and sat down as Rin handed the ramen over to Daichi who ate it like she had never eaten anything her entire life.

"See it is good."

"It's better than good it's delicious!" Daichi said as she finished the ramen. Jaken then knocked on Rin's door.

"Sesshomaru-sama general Hatori wishes to speak to you about some disturbances in the west." Sesshomaru got up nodded to Rin and left with the little Kappa following quickly behind.

Kei had walked up to Rin just in time to see the white fuzzy dog slip into her kimono.

"What's that?"

"It's for you new brother or sister."

"Oh." Kei said with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice. But then it quickly ended when Daichi ran up and gave him a hug from behind.

"You are the cutest thing in the world!" Kei replied with a gentle purr. Rin laughed at the sight of the two hugging.

"You two are so cute together." Rin finally said. Daichi then proceeded to rub her clawed hand in Kei's silver hair making the one year old make little burbling noises.

"Daichi can you come over here for a second?" Daichi obeyed and walked over to Rin.

"Yes Rin?"  
"I want to try one of my powers called 'future sight' on you is that ok?"  
"Oh sure that's fine." Rin then proceeded to put her hand on Daichi's arm.

"It will look like I passed out but I am fine ok?" Daichi nodded as Rin trusted her power in her hand as she fell backwards. When she awoke she looked at Daichi and smirked.

"I knew it! I just knew it!"

"What did you see?"

"You'll find out in twenty years or so." Rin said as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

When Sesshomaru returned it was night. Daichi said goodbye to Rin as she left for her room and Rin and Kei walked with Sesshomaru to his room. For the past few months Rin and Kei never slept in Rin's room, now Rin's room was used in the day during free time but they slept in the lord's room at night.

"Sesshomaru-sama what did general Hatori want with you?" Rin said as she laid down on his bed with Kei going her under the covers.

"Some panther demons were spotted near our territory so he was requesting that there would be patrols." Sesshomaru answered as he took off his armor and swords as he laid next to her with Kei in between the two as he quickly fell asleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"Yes Rin?"

"I'm tired…" Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in anymore and lightly smiled back at her.

"I am protecting you, you can sleep."

"But don't you sleep?"

"I am a demon; I don't need sleep to live." Rin for some reason found this funny and started laughing causing Kei to stir in his sleep.

"Do you find this funny?" Sesshomaru asked curiously not knowing why Rin was laughing.

"Well I am a demon, Kei is a demon, Daichi is a demon and Jaken is a demon yet they sleep. Why don't you?"

"I need to protect you." Was all he said.

"Sesshomaru-sama you always know what to say." Rin said as she kissed him before falling into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru watched over them for awhile before going off to sleep himself when everything was safe.

"I caught you! So you do sleep!" Rin said as she pointed at a very startled Sesshomaru. How the heck did she wake up before he did? He thought to himself.

"Keh." Was all Sesshomaru said as he got up and surprisingly found that Kei's claws were clinging onto his kimono as he slept.

"Kei." When Kei heard the familiar voice he awoke.

"Daddy?" Kei said as he flexed his claws which caused him to become loose from Sesshomaru's kimono causing him to fall back onto the futon. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice Rin's bulging belly under her kimono as she got up from the futon.

"Damn baby is kicking again." Rin said as she quickly sat back down and clenched at her stomach.

"Mommy are you ok?" Kei said as he climbed to Rin's side. Kei put his paw on her stomach and gently kneaded her. Soon Rin felt the baby settle down.

"It stopped. Kei what did you do?" Rin asked curiously.

"I just tried to calm it down." Kei said innocently not knowing if he was in trouble or not.

"Kei I need you more often." Rin said as she pet Kei's silver hair causing to release a purr of happiness.

"Rin do you want me to bring you to your room?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw that Rin was having a hard time getting up.

"Ok." Rin said as Sesshomaru quickly swept her of her feet and brought her to her room with Kei following behind them.

"Oh Rin." Daichi said as she was cleaning up Rin's room as she saw Sesshomaru carry in Rin bridal style.

"It's ok Daichi. I just had trouble walking." Rin said with a smile as Sesshomaru placed her on her futon.

"I will go get you breakfast Rin. Daichi make sure no one besides me enters this room." Sesshomaru said as he locked the door and left the two girls and Kei by themselves.

"Who the heck does he think is going to come in here?" Rin pouted just as he left her room.

"He is just over protective right now."

"He is always like this."

"That means that he cares for you."

"I guess that your right." Rin said as Kei ran up to her and curled up next to her on the bed.

Sesshomaru arrived about ten minutes later with a plate covered in different types of food.

"Here." Sesshomaru said as he placed the plate on her table and helped Rin to the table.

"You will eat your meals here from now on. Also you will not leave this room unless I am with you." Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

Sesshomaru walked into his study for some piece and quite when Jaken knocked on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru the carpenters are here!" Sesshomaru had hired the best builders in the west to make a room for the new child that was next to his and Rin's room. Sesshomaru sat up off the floor and walked outside to meet up with Jaken and five other demons that surrounded him.

"Yes follow me." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the marked off area that the child's room would be created. Sesshomaru then gave Jaken the blue prints of the room that he had made when he couldn't sleep.

"Follow these directions. I assume you can do this within the next week."

"Yes my lord." The carpenters said as they bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken supervise them." As Sesshomaru said this he left to go back to his study.

"What is all that noise?" Rin thought to herself as she heard all of the commotion near her room and started to head out of her room when Daichi stopped her.

"No Rin we must stay inside. If there is trouble outside and you got hurt or anything bad happened to you there would be hell to pay."

"Fine…" Rin sighed as she went into her garden that was only assessable through Rin or Sesshomaru's room so she was aloud to be here. She sat down on one of the benches and looked around at her flowers. She quickly got to picking a few of her favorites and placed them in one of the many vases in her garden. She then snuck into Sesshomaru's room and placed the vase on his desk. When she heard his foot steps near the entrance to his room she quickly went back to her own room.

Sesshomaru found the vase later that day when he was getting ready for dinner. When he looked at he made a secret smile as he smelled the flowers. They were Lilies, one of Rin's favorite flowers and they smelt exactly like her. He then walked into the garden surprised not to see Rin. He then walked into her room and heard sounds from her bathroom.

"Sesshomaru-sama never lets me do anything fun." When Sesshomaru heard his name and listened closely.

"That's because he really loves you Rin. He is protecting you from harm."  
"But still he is never around anyway. I only get to see him for a few times every now and then. He can't protect me when he is not here." Rin said with a pout.

"Rin I know better than to try to beat you in an argument but you should know that Sesshomaru is doing all of this for you. He really loves you Rin. You should be thankful about how much he does for you. Before he meet you he was always grumpy here and barely talked. But since you have been here I can see that his eyes are brighter and that he seems to be happy." Rin responded with a growl as she started getting out of the bath which told Sesshomaru that it was time to take his leave. Rin then kicked open the door as she sat down on her futon and growled at herself. Daichi saw Sesshomaru and followed him into the garden.

"My lord Rin is not in the mood for anyone right now. She is hormonally off balance right now."

"Hormonally off balance?"  
"To put it simply she is pissed off." Sesshomaru nodded at her as he left the panda demon and walked back to his room. Daichi walked back to Rin's room to see that she was sleeping with Kei curled up next to her. Daichi sat down in a chair next to her and watched over her just incase something happened.

Daichi was about to sleep herself when she saw Rin fidget.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin managed to say as her face was scrunched up in sleep.

"Rin?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama the wolves…" Rin clenched her hands into fists causing her claws to puncture her skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed out causing Sesshomaru to arrive in the blink of an eye. He looked around for any signs of an attacker but just saw Rin fidgeting in her sleep.

Sesshomaru lightly lifted her from her bed as he woke her.

"Rin wake up." Sesshomaru saw that his words had taken effect and Rin slowly opened up her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked as she saw a blurry image of her lord. Then she threw her arms around his neck and forgetting her strength pulled him down to her bed causing him to land with an ungraceful thud as he collapsed onto the bed with Rin. Sesshomaru looked at Rin whose eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Rin it is ok." Sesshomaru said as he flipped himself so that he was lying next to her and not pinning her on the bed. Rin said nothing but hugged her lord causing her arms to scratch against his armor but she didn't care. When she finished hugging him Sesshomaru took her arm and licked up the blood. Rin then licked up the remaining blood and the wound closed. When she was finished Rin cuddled herself into Sesshomaru as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 12

Over the next week the room was finished on schedule. Sesshomaru went inside and nodded in approval. The room was well lighten, the walls were a yellowish sort of color and he had found some things humans call 'toys' when he went to check on his villages so the room was full of them. Sesshomaru nodded in approval as he went to go check on Rin.

"Rin come with me."

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she slowly lifted herself from her chair and walked over to Sesshomaru ungracefully on her swollen ankles. Sesshomaru saw this and quickly picked her up.

"Close your eyes." Rin did as she was told as Sesshomaru brought her to the room the humans called the 'nursery' for some reason. Sesshomaru thought it should be called a room that babies stay in.

"Rin you can open your eyes now." Rin not knowing where she was opened her eyes as she saw she was in a room she had never been in before. She looked around and immediately knew where she was. Sesshomaru must have built a nursery.

"Sesshomaru-sama is this a nursery?" Sesshomaru nodded as Rin spun herself around in his cradling arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said with a bright smile causing Sesshomaru to almost smile himself. Sesshomaru then took her out of them room and walked across the hall and entered Rin's room. _No wonder why I heard so much noise, the nursery is right across from my room._ Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru then lightly placed her back on her futon as he went to go find Daichi which wasn't hard since she was only a few feet from Rin's door.

"Oh my lord." Daichi said startled.

"Daichi get me if Rin needs anything." Sesshomaru only said as he left her room. Daichi then sat down next to Rin with Kei following behind her.

"So what do you want to do today Rin?" Daichi asked as she tried to break the silence between them.

"I just want to sleep."

"You are always so tired these days."

"If you haven't forgotten Daichi I am pregnant. I have an extra twenty pounds on me that I haven't had before and the baby takes a lot of my energy." Rin said sarcastically as she stretched herself out on the futon.

"Haha very funny. But Rin it is only noon. You should eat before you go back to sleep."  
"Ok hey Daichi can you get me some fish?" Daichi nodded as she left Rin's room and locked the door as she went down to the kitchen to make out Rin's order of fish.

When Daichi returned about ten minutes later Rin was already sitting at her small table with Kei next to her. Daichi placed the fish on the table as she sat next to Rin.

"Thank you Daichi!" Rin said as she ate a few of the many fish Daichi brought upstairs. When Daichi noticed Rin had her full and started feeding Kei some fish so she ate some of the fish. Hey servants have to eat too.

"Daichi there are still so many left. Why did you get so many?"

"Just in case when you wake up you are hungry again." Daichi said with a wink implying that she really just didn't want to walk all the way down to the kitchen and wait ten minutes to make a simple order of fish.

"Kei do you want anymore?" Rin asked curiously.

"No Kei is good." Rin laughed when Kei said this. Kei must be listening to Sesshomaru to much if he starts talking like that.

"Just like his father." Daichi said with a smile. Rin then got up and slowly walked over to the garden with Kei following behind him. Daichi stayed behind and cleaned up the left over food. When Rin entered the garden she smelled the air. The smell of flowers greatly overtook her senses but she could lightly smell a trace of her lord. Rin moved over to one of the nearest benches as she sat down with Kei hopping up on the bench with her. Rin made herself more comfortable as Kei nuzzled into her side. Rin looked around as the cherry blossoms were almost ready to bloom. Her birthday would be in a few days now. Rin closed her eyes as she fell asleep. When she awoke it was dark and she didn't know where she was. She looked around as her eyes got used to the darkness and saw she was in Sesshomaru's room.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked the darkness.

"Rin are you awake?" Came a voice from behind her. As she looked around she saw that Sesshomaru was sitting behind her holding Kei in his lap.

"Did I fall asleep?"  
"Yes I found you in the garden sleeping with Kei. So I moved you in here." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

"Oh sorry." Rin said as she rubbed the back of her head. Sleeping on a bench can really get you a crick in the neck.

"You have to be more careful." Sesshomaru said as he got up awaking Kei who was on his lap. Sesshomaru then moved over next to Rin on the futon with Kei following him.

"This Sesshomaru wants to make sure that you're safe." He said as he gentle stroked her face. Rin then snuggled herself next to Sesshomaru as she fell asleep again.

"Happy birthday Rin!" Daichi said with a smile as she saw Rin enter her room followed by Kei.

"Thank you Daichi." Rin said with a smile.

"Where is that Sesshomaru of yours?"  
"Oh he had to leave on an emergency scouting thing or something like that."

"Liar he is probably trying to get you a birthday present." Rin nodded as she walked into her room.

"Daichi can you prepare a bath for me."

"Yes Rin." Daichi said as she ran into the bathroom and started the hot water.

"Ug I just want to go to a hot spring so badly right now!" Rin thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach. "This darn baby won't stop moving around." Rin knew that since she went to Kagome's it has been about eight months. The baby is just around the corner. It could come any day now.

"Rin your bath is ready." Rin proceeded to the bathroom and disrobed and went into the bath. Kei then undressed himself as he hopped into the bathtub along with Rin. Rin sat against the wall of the tub as Daichi washed her hair carefully avoiding her horns. Kei was swimming in the water for awhile then got tired and leaned against his mother.

"There all finished." Daichi finally said. Rin then finished washing herself as she got out of the tub and got dried off. Daichi helped Kei get out of the bath as she dried him off causing him to puff up. When Daichi was finished she helped Kei put his kimono on as he followed Rin back to her room. Rin growled in pain.

"What is it Rin?"

"This baby is just moves around so much."

"Well you are expecting soon."

"Ya but who knew that it would hurt so much." Rin winced in pain again as the baby gave a sharp kick in her stomach.

"Rin do you need anything?"

"No just some rest." Rin said as she stretched herself out on her bed as sleep soon followed.

Sesshomaru returned later that day with Rin's present hidden in his kimono sleeve.

"Rin?" He said as he knocked on the door causing Rin to wake up.

"Yes come in." Sesshomaru then entered the room walking over to Rin and Kei.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed the present over to Rin who accepted it happily. She delicately opened it to find a reddish orange maple leave designed kimono with a white dragon snaking around the waist line.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama I love it!" Rin said as she ran up and hugged Sesshomaru with tears of happiness in her eyes. Rin then ran into the bathroom and quickly changed into it.

When she came out Sesshomaru was shocked by her beauty as she walked out of the room wearing her new kimono. It was a little tight in the front because of Rin's pregnancy but since the baby would come soon she would be able to wear the kimono regularly.

"It looks so beautiful thank you." Rin said flashing one of her brightest smiles. Causing Sesshomaru to make a light smirk at her.

Chapter 13

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as her contractions continued. Sesshomaru then rushed into her room.

"Rin?"

"I think my water just broke." Sesshomaru was already ready for this as he swept Rin off her feet and sprinted to the room that was already prepared for her arrival. He then got the doctors that were staying in his castle telling them it was time. Daichi heard of the commotion as she brought Kei with her as she ran into the room just in time to see that Rin was going into labor.

"Before anything happens I just want to tell you if either Rin or the child gets hurt someone will die." Sesshomaru said before he left with Kei into the other room. Daichi stayed with Rin just in case she was needed.

Sesshomaru had a hard time sitting in the room next to the birthing room as Rin screamed in pain. He had already known that giving birth was painful but he didn't know it would hurt that much.

"Daddy is mommy ok?" Kei finally asked.

"Yes she is just in labor?"  
"What is labor?"  
"Rin is right now pushing the baby out."  
"Wait." Kei said as he scratched his head trying to figure out what is happening. Then it hit him.

"Oh so the baby is coming?" Kei said with excitement.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied trying to block out Rin's screams of pain. It took all of his power just to sit there and not barge into the room looking like an idiot.

"Good lady Rin good. Just keep breathing and everything will be fine." One of the doctors said as she looked up at Rin. Daichi lightly stroked Rin's arm helping her control her breathing. Rin winced in pain as she felt the baby move inside her.

"Good just keep breathing." The doctor said as she nodded to one of the doctors. The doctor then walked outside the room.

"My lord the baby should be coming in an hour or so." He finally said. Sesshomaru nodded as the doctor left the room and went back to attend Rin.

Rin was having a hard time focusing on her breathing as she felt the baby move again.

"Good it is almost out." The doctor said as she watched the baby's progress.

Sesshomaru kept hearing Rin's screams echo through his head as he tried to block out the sounds. He couldn't help but think it is his fault she is in so much pain. He was the one who caused this baby to happen. Kei had snuggled into Sesshomaru's lap as he tried to cover his cat ears with his paws trying to do the same thing Sesshomaru was.

An hour felt like an eternity for Sesshomaru as he screams were non stop. He sniffed the air and smelt a lot of blood. He knew what this meant as he got up off the chair and Kei followed him as they walked into the room.

"Breath Rin breath. The baby's head is showing."

"Daichi…" Rin managed to say as she breathed heavily.

"It's ok Rin I'm here." Daichi said as she lightly stroked her arm. Rin made on last scream of pain as the baby slid out of her. Sesshomaru arrived just in time to see the baby come out. The doctors quickly cleaned up the baby from all the blood it was covered in. Daichi ran over to the baby then went back to Rin.

"Rin it's a girl!" Daichi said as she clapped her hands together.

"Good." Rin managed to say. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" When Sesshomaru heard his name he went over to Rin.

"Yes Rin?"

"It's a girl." Rin said breathing heavily. When the baby was cleaned up the doctor handed it to Rin surrounded by a blanket.

Rin looked over the child quickly. The child's hair was brown like Rin's but had natural red highlights in it. She had red eyes and two half red suns under her eyes. She had pointed ears like Sesshomaru and had Sesshomaru's crescent moon on the top of her forehead. She had claws but didn't have a tail or horns like Rin did.

"She is so beautiful." Rin said as she held the baby close to her. Sesshomaru looked down at the child, yes his own child. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. The baby blinked as she looked at Sesshomaru. Since the baby was a dog/dragon demon he decided to talk to it in Inu. Sesshomaru made a growling barking sound.

: Hello:

: Alfa male: The child barked back. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. Good he could communicate with it. All dog demons are born with the ability to talk in Inu language but since she was only half dog demon he wasn't sure.

Rin cuddled into the baby as she stroked her brown and red hair admiring her beauty. Finally a doctor came and said that they had to do some tests so they took the baby away for a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru she is so beautiful." Rin said as she reached up to touch Sesshomaru's silver hair.

"Yes I know Rin." Sesshomaru replied. When the doctor returned said that the baby was as healthy as it could be and left the room. Daichi lifted up Kei to show him the baby. Kei lightly touched the baby and caused the baby to turn over and look at Kei with her bright red eyes.

: Pack member?: The baby barked at Sesshomaru.

: Yes pack member: Sesshomaru barked back.

: Mother female?: The baby asked as she looked at Rin.

: Yes mother female: Sesshomaru said as he lightly stroked the child's face.

Rin nuzzled her face in the child's hair to get used to her scent. The child then kneaded at Rin's breasts as the she started to suckle from her.

"Rin you child is so beautiful." Daichi finally said.

"Thank you Daichi." Rin said as she moved her child when she was done with the first one.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No I was thinking that we would all decide tomorrow." Rin finally replied tiredly. All Rin wanted to do now was sleep for days. Sesshomaru noticed this as he nodded to Daichi to leave them. Daichi bowed as she left the family together. Sesshomaru got into the futon next to Rin and Kei climbed onto Sesshomaru's lap and quickly fell asleep. Rin soon followed when the child was done with her meal. Sesshomaru didn't sleep but just watched over Rin and his two children from danger.

When Rin awoke the child was already in a new diaper (Sesshomaru had changed it when she was sleeping) and drinking her breakfast.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Rin finally said unable to get up.

"Rin how do you feel?"

"Only my back hurts but I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's good." Sesshomaru said as he stroked Rin's hair with his fingers.

"So do you know what you want to name it?" Rin finally said.

"I thought that you should decide."

"But I want your opinion."  
"Fine here are the names I thought of. Miyako, Naomi, Sakura, Takara or Yuzuki would be good names."  
"Hmm I like Sakura best. What do you think?"  
"Yes I also like Sakura best."

"So it is decided her name is now Sakura." As Rin said her name the child lifted her head up.

"Kei this is Sakura. She is your younger sister." Rin said showing Kei the child.

"Sakura?" Kei said as he looked at the child with a tilted head.

Sakura then clapped her hands together.

"Oh Sakura your so cute." Rin said as she rubbed Sakura's hair.

"Sesshomaru could you please get Sakura's present from Kagome? It is on the table in my room." Sesshomaru nodded as he left to go get the stuffed dog. When he returned he handed it to Sakura who immediately clenched it in her arms.

Jaken then ran into the room startling everyone.

"Where is this baby I keep on hearing about" He said as he ran over to Rin. He looked down at Sakura and inspected her.

"She is beautiful." Jaken finally said as he looked back up at Sesshomaru who was leaning down and glaring at Jaken in the face.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sesshomaru finally said looking at the scared Kappa.

"Well I was umm…" Jaken tried to say as Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow. Sakura then grabbed out towards Jaken and managed to yank him over near her.

"She is strong for a child." Jaken said as he tried to pull himself free without success.

Sesshomaru barked at Sakura.

: Let go:

: Yes Alfa-male: Sakura said as she let go of Jaken causing him to fall down.

"Jaken you never change." Rin said with a laugh.

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER.

"Kei stop bothering your sister." Rin said as she held onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"But mom."

"No buts your sixteen years old!" Rin yelled at him.

"You heard mom Kei." Sakura said with a laugh. Soon a dog demon with black hair wearing a white a red kimono walked up to Sakura.

"Hideki your back!" Sakura yelled as she ran up and kissed him.

"Yes those panther demons won't leave us alone." Hideki said as he hugged her back.

Hideki then walked up to Sesshomaru.

"My lord I wish to ask for the hand of your daughter." He whispered to Sesshomaru. Hideki and Sakura have known each other for five years and Hideki finally decided to take her as his bride. Sesshomaru nodded and Hideki ran up to Sakura and spun her around.

"What is it Hideki?" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura will you accept my hand in marriage?" Sakura fell to the ground in shock. Hideki quickly picked her up looking at Sakura's crying face afraid that she might reject him.

"Yes Hideki I will accept." Sakura hugged Hideki close to her as she nuzzled her face into his hair.

"Kei? Oh Kei that's were you are." Daichi said as she ran up to the cat demon holding something in her arms.

"Daddy!" The child said as it wrapped its tail around Kei's arm. Kei gave Daichi a quick kiss before he went down and kissed the child on its forehead.

Rin held onto Sesshomaru's arm as she said.

"Our children are all grown up Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said with her eyes on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru then looked down at her face and smiled.

"Rin we still can have some more."

"Sesshomaru-sama can I try something?"  
"Sure Rin what?"  
"I am going to try one of my powers on you. I will faint for a few minutes but it will be ok." Sesshomaru nodded as Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and trusted her powers into him. And like she said she passed out.

_Sesshomaru-sama hurry the family reunion is happening!" Rin yelled as she ran to the building that her family agreed to all meet at.  
"I'm coming!" Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs followed by Jaken. When Rin opened the door Sakura and Kei instantly hugged her._

"_Welcome back mom." They both said. Then Rin was visited by eight more demons._

"_Welcome mother." They all said as they bowed at her. _

"_Hello Hayato, Isamu, Ichigo, Emi, Amy, Kaito, Mei and Natsuki." Rin said as she greeted them._

"_Hello father." They all said when Sesshomaru showed up in the crowded room. Rin was then meet by Daichi. _

"_Rin it's been so long!" Daichi said as she hugged Rin._

"_How has my boy been?"  
"Oh I have kept Kei in his place. How about Sesshomaru?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama is doing great. We have been living in Canada for awhile."  
"So you guys have been in Canada?"  
"Ya I like the fact that we still have all the trees around us."_

"_Ya Japan has been mostly taken over by cities. But Kei and I have our own private lands which is purely forest." Sesshomaru went over to Rin and asked._

"_Our family has certainly grown."_

"_Yes it has Sesshomaru-sama yes it has." _

Rin all of a sudden awoke.

"Rin are you ok?" Rin then wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him.

"The future looks good for us Sesshomaru-sama." Rin finally said with a smile.


End file.
